El Arte de Amar
by JulyN25
Summary: Bella Swan no tiene ningún interés en tener un amor, pero el propio destino y un hombre de mirada profunda se encargaran de enseñarle el ARTE DE AMAR.
1. Un Ángel

**CAPÍTULO 1. UN ÁNGEL**

_**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

-Con permiso, perdón, disculpe...

Oh maldita sea! voy muy tarde a mi primera clase en la universidad, ¡Que bien Bella empezaste con el pie izquierdo! Definitivamente hoy no va a ser mi día.

Seguí corriendo hacia la entrada de mi nueva universidad, demasiado apurada porque mi clase comenzaba a las 8 y ya tenía media hora de retraso.

En ese momento mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y el sonido me estresó mucho más de lo que estaba; lo saqué rápidamente, miré el número del que provenía la llamada y contesté.

- Hola Alice, ¿cómo sigue mi papá?

- Bella no te preocupes, papá está bien, solo sigue dormido pero todo está en orden. Llamaba para recordarte que necesito que vengas a la casa apenas salgas de la universidad para cuidar a papá porque hoy es mi entrevista para entrar a la academia de modas!

- Si duende no te preocupes, ya me lo has dicho como diez mil veces, apenas salga voy para...

Sin poder terminar de hablar, sentí como mi cuerpo chocó contra algo y en seguida me pasó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo; nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso como eso... Traté de ponerme en pie cuando unos brazos me sujetaron y me ayudaron a parar y al momento de alzar mi cara para ver quién fue el estúpido que me hizo caer y sacar mi enojo, sentí como todo mi ser se hizo de una sola pieza y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Oh que pena, perdóname estaba distraído y no te vi. Te hiciste daño?

Esto no podía ser verdad Dios santísimo! delante mío se encontraba un ángel que cayó del cielo, un dios con una hermosa voz aterciopelada, tez pálida, una fuerte mandíbula, pómulos salientes, nariz recta, labios redondeados, el pelo despeinado y de color cobrizo y los ojos más hermosos y penetrantes que he visto en mi vida de un color esmeralda que me hicieron perder en ellos.

- Señorita, señorita, estás bien?

- Eee si estoy bien, tranquilo.

Qué te pasa Bella! ¿Se te olvido hablar? y más delante de, de, de esta perfección; me hablaba mi vocecilla interna.

- Menos mal, creí que te habías golpeado muy fuerte; ven te acompaño a que te revisen a enfermería, es mejor salir de dudas.

- No tranquilo, todo fue mi culpa venía muy distraída, ha sido un comienzo de día complicado además voy muy retrasada a mi primera clase; me tengo que ir y perdón de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, dejémoslo entonces en que fue culpa de los dos- De sus maravillosos labios salió una bella risa, una completa melodía para mis oídos.

- Bueno- fue lo único que mi torpe ser pudo pronunciar.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso totalmente, definitivamente estaba muy mal hoy. El me ayudó a recoger el resto de libros que se cayeron y solo pude darle una pequeña sonrisa y me fui muy rápido.

- Chao, fue lo último que escuche de la voz de esa divinidad y lo único que pude hacer fue caminar más rápido sintiendo mis mejillas arder y con la mayor pena del mundo.

Llegue al salón de clases y ya estaba cerrada la puerta, golpee y segundos después me abrió un muchacho al cual ni detalle; me fui hacia la parte de atrás y me senté en total silencio y sin dejar de pensar en aquel desconocido que causó tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo dentro de mí.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas/os!**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste mucho.**

**Vamos a ver como se sigue desarrollando esta historia entre Edward y Bella :D**

**Abrazos y besos desde Colombia, July ;)**


	2. Situaciones dolorosas

**CAPÍTULO 2. SITUACIONES DOLOROSAS**

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre?

La voz del profesor Newton me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿buenas noches? se notaba que no iba a ser de mi agrado este señor.

- Buenos DÍAS profesor Newton, mi nombre es Bella Swan, acabo de empezar semestre aquí

- Pues comenzó muy mal señorita Swan, debe llegar puntual a mi clase o si no, no puede entrar

- Si profesor tranquilo, no vuelve a pasar

- Eso espero

No que mal, ahora tendría una de mis clases preferidas, Teoría y práctica del dibujo artístico, con el fastidioso profesor Newton.

La clase pasaba en total tranquilidad, comenzamos con los fundamentos del dibujo artístico: las reglas básicas, el cálculo mental de dimensiones y fundamentos de perspectiva. Este tipo de temas y en especial esta cátedra era lo que me apasionaba de dibujar y de seguir mi carrera como profesional a pesar de los pequeños problemas que tenía con mi madre a causa de nuestras diferentes formas de pensar.

Desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado dibujar, viene en mi sangre y es algo que disfruto mucho haciéndolo; mi padre y mi hermana son los que siempre me han apoyado a que siga mis sueños y continúe con mi carrera. En la Universidad de Forks estuve estudiando un año, pero me tuve que retirar por la grave enfermedad que le diagnosticaron a mi padre. Charlie trabajaba como jefe de policía de Forks y siempre había sido un hombre muy saludable... hasta ese mes que comenzó a sentirse muy mal y decidimos con Alice y Rene llevarlo al hospital.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

- Ven papá te vamos a llevar al médico, estas muy mal, ya casi ni te puedes parar- Dijo Alice mientras trataba de levantar a Charlie.

- Me encuentro bien tranquilas, estoy un poco débil porque he trabajado mucho pero no es más.

- No mi amor, vamos a ir así no quieras, la cita es media hora y no es bueno dejar esperando a al doctor Cullen- Ahora era mamá la que lo estaba convenciendo

- Ok mis mujeres vamos, pero van a ver que no es nada.

Nos fuimos hasta el hospital de Forks y allí esperamos hasta que llamaron a mi papá. El doctor Cullen era un viejo amigo de la familia y un muy buen doctor.

Esperamos varias horas en la sala con Rene y mi hermana hasta que salió el doctor Cullen.

- Buenas tardes Rene, ven un momento a mi oficina por favor.

- ¿Podemos pasar nosotras también?- Pregunté, quería saber todo lo que le pasaba a mi padre.

- Bueno Bella y Alice pasen, ustedes ya son mayores y pueden entender mejor la situación.

¿La situación? acaso que le pasaba a mi padre. En ese momento me pasó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo de solo pensar que mi pobre viejo le pasaba algo grave, tomé la mano de Alice y seguimos a la oficina.

Al entrar pude ver a mi padre sentado en la camilla y con un mal semblante el cual me partió el alma, lo abrasé diciéndole "todo va a estar bien" y luego nos sentamos al frente del escritorio esperando las palabras del doctor Cullen.

- Bueno, a Charlie le tomamos diferentes exámenes para evaluar cómo se encontraba su presión, azúcar, pulmones, corazón, sistema nervioso y varios más. Ya salieron los resultados y encontramos una anomalía en su sistema excretor, básicamente en sus riñones. Charlie presentaba hace varios meses una infección en sus riñones la cual no fue tratada a tiempo y esto provocó la formación de un tumor en ellos que produce la pérdida de peso y apariencia malnutrida que se está evidenciando en Charlie, color anormal de la orina, el aumento de azúcar en el cuerpo y por ende el desequilibrio en todo su cuerpo. Este tipo de cáncer está en su etapa inicial, hasta ahora el tumor se encuentra dentro de la cápsula renal. Tenemos una gran probabilidad de cura y vamos a proceder con quimioterapia para atacar al tumor y después mirar una posible cirugía para acabar completamente con este. A Charlie lo vamos a hospitalizar hoy para que comience con su tratamiento, él necesita mucho de su fuerza y de su apoyo para salir muy bien de esta difícil situación.

Si con el terrible semblante que tenía mi padre se me partió el alma, con la palabras de Carlisle se me vino el mundo encima; no podía creer como mi papá el gran jefe Swan tenía cáncer y ahora iba a estar en una cama y expuesto a quimioterapia. No puede evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro y gire para mirar a Alice y Rene las cuales quedaron en igual estado de shock al escuchar el estado de mi padre.

Después de calmarnos y analizar más las cosas seguimos hablando con Carlisle y con mi padre y decidimos hacer hasta lo imposible por curar a mi padre; lo dejamos internado esa tarde en el hospital y regresamos a Casa mi hermana, mi mamá y yo para organizar todo y ayudar a mi papá en este duro momento que nos daba la vida.

_**FIN FLASBACK.**_

Todas nos dedicamos a cuidar a mi viejo y tres meses después Carlisle nos habló que en Los Ángeles había un mejor hospital para Charlie especializado en este tipo de cáncer y que era de un amigo de él. Después de otro mes decidimos irnos a vivir allá todo por el bien de mi papá y Carlisle viajaba muy seguido y colaboraba con el control médico de mi padre. Después de casi dos años de tratamiento, Charlie estaba muchísimo mejor y el doctor Stevens y Carlisle decían que todo iba muy bien, que lo más probable era hacer una última cirugía para acabar con cualquier rastro de ese tumor. Después de esto Alice y mi padre me insistieron para que siguiera estudiando aquí en LA y acabara con mi carrera profesional y así ser lo que siempre he querido ser una gran artista.

- Hola Bella, mucho gusto mi nombre es Jacob Black, escuché que eras nueva aquí, entonces bienvenida a la universidad.

Estaba alistándome para salir de la clase cuando un chico me habló, era simpático y tenía una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Jacob, gracias por la bienvenida- reímos un poco- si hoy entré a retomar mi carrera y pues me encontré con esta universidad que me dijeron que era una de las mejores en arte de el país

- Si la verdad es que es muy buena, y esta clase es una de mis favoritas pero no por el profesor Newton- rio y me hizo reír a mi también, en realidad este chico era agradable.

- Si, de eso ya me di cuenta, pero bueno espero que los demás no sean así.

- Si los otros profesores son más buena gente. Bueno Bella espero que te vaya muy bien y cualquier cosa que necesites me dices y yo te colaboro

- Muchas gracias Jacob, me caíste bien, nos hablamos

- Ok, chao

Jacob salió y yo termine de guardar mis libros; después de irme, me dirigí a la cafetería a comer algo, esta mañana por el afán no había desayunado nada.

Desde hoy empezaba una nueva etapa de mi vida y muchas cosas me esperaban.


	3. Sorpresas

**CAPÍTULO 3. SORPRESA**

Salí de la cafetería no si antes comerme un buen refrigerio y rápidamente me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, esta vez no quería volver a llegar tarde y mucho menos encontrarme con otro profesor como el fastidioso Newton, ya se había ganado ese apodo conmigo.

Auditorio Norte, sede BA. ¿Sede BA? Dónde rayos quedaba eso, ese era el lugar de mi próxima cátedra y no sabía donde era. Bueno Bella te tocó preguntar.

Caminé un poco buscando a alguien que tuviera una cara medio amable para que me ayudara a ubicarme, la verdad no me gusta preguntar y menos a extraños; y cómo no estaba de buenas hoy, mínimo era víctima de una primiparada y eso ya sería el colmo.

Al lado del corredor vi unas chicas hablando alegremente y me acerque a una de ellas, la cual su rostro se me hacía muy familiar.

- Hola que pena molestarte, me podrías por favor indicar dónde es este lugar?

- Bella, Isabella Swan?

- Ángela?

- Hola amiga tantos años sin verte ¿cómo has estado?

Definitivamente este mundo es un pañuelo, me acababa de encontrar a mi mejor amiga del colegio, Ángela; una chica encantadora, un poco tímida pero muy inteligente, mi paño de lágrimas y mi consejera estrella. Ángela era de las pocas personas en que confiaba, pero lastimosamente ella se fue con su padre a Francia cuando nos graduamos y no volví a saber más de ella.

- Muy bien Ang, feliz por verte. Y eso que haces por aquí? te imaginaba viviendo en París con tu padre

- No Bells, pues sí, cuando salimos del colegio nos fuimos para allá pero mi papá no tuvo mucho éxito y consiguió una buena propuesta de trabajo aquí en Los Ángeles y volví a retomar mis estudios hace un mes

- Que bueno Ang, me alegra mucho volverte a ver, este es mi primer día acá y pues no conozco a nadie ni me se ubicar, pero llegaste a salvarme cómo siempre- risas.

- Cómo raro de ti Bella que no te ubicas ni en tu propia casa- risas- pero ven amiga te acompaño y después salimos a celebrar este gran reencuentro

Caminos hacia el auditorio y por el recorrido Ángela me iba explicando las partes de la universidad para que fuera conociendo bien.

- Buenos Bells aquí es Auditorio Norte, sede Bellas artes, que no se te olvide; nos vemos a las 12 en la entrada principal de la U listo?

En ese momento recordé a un duendecillo

- No Ang, no puedo tengo que irme a la casa a cuidar a Charlie que está delicado y Alice tiene que hacer algo importante y si no llego rápido es capaz de obligarme a ir de compras todo un día y eso sería terrible para mí- risas.

- Alice siempre loca con la moda. Bueno Bella entonces nos estamos hablando y nos vemos

- Ok amiga cuídate

Nos despedimos y entré al auditorio, menos mal no había comenzado la clase y me senté en la segunda fila muy cerca de la tarima para poner más atención; la verdad no me había sacado esos ojos esmeraldas de la cabeza durante todo el día y si seguía así no iba a entender nada.

Ya eran las 12 y salí rápidamente hacia mi casa, menos mal no me tropecé con nada ni con nadie y llegue sana y salva.

- Hola sister ya llegue, ya te puedes ir- grite al llegar.

- Hola Bella, por qué no me contestas tu móvil, me tenías preocupada- salió Alice con rulos en media cabeza y sin un zapato, se veía muy chistosa.

- Momento, mi celular?

Empecé a buscar por mis bolsillos y en mi bolso haber si estaba y en ese momento recordé que se me había caído cuando me choque con ese ángel y no lo había recogido. Shit, otro celular perdido.

- Bueno Bells, ve a ver a papá mientras me termino de arreglar. Rene llega más tarde dijo que todavía tenía más trabajo.

- Ok enana, apúrate más bien

Subí rápido las escaleras para ver a mi viejo hermoso; estaba sentado en la cama viendo noticias

- Hola papá, ¿cómo está el jefe Swan hoy?

- Bella mi amor, muy bien, hoy me siento mucho mejor y gracias a su amor y sus cuidados

- Eso está muy bien, ven vamos a almorzar que Alice ya se va

Ayude a Charlie a bajar, aunque ya caminaba mucho mejor y nos dirigimos al comedor. Alice se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su entrevista y yo me quedé toda la tarde cuidando a mi papá.

Estaba sentada en la sala con Charlie mirando televisión cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, me levanté y fui a contestar.

- Aló

- Buenas noches, por favor Bella

Escuche esa voz aterciopelada nuevamente y sentí como otro escalofrío invadía todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza; era él? pero, cómo?

- Si con ella, con quién hablo?

- Hola Bella, no sé si me recuerdas, soy con quien te tropezaste esta mañana en la universidad

Oh si es él, cómo no lo iba a recordar

- Eee si me acuerdo y dime cómo conseguiste el número de mi casa?

- Pues verás, cuando saliste corriendo vi tu móvil tirado y lo recogí y ahorita lo prendí y encontré el numero de tu casa para localizarte y devolvértelo

- Que bien gracias, creí que ya era otro celular perdido

- No te preocupes y bien, dónde nos podemos encontrar para dártelo?

Encontrarnos?, me iba a volver a ver con él! Otra vez iba a estar con ese ángel, la vida estaba reivindicándose conmigo por lo mal que me fue esta mañana

- Pues no sé ,dime, si quieres en la universidad mañana en la entrada principal

Oh Bella, cómo así que en la universidad? qué te pasa? invítalo a un lugar más privado- risa malévola- otra vez hablando mi vocecilla interna

- No voy mañana a la universidad, mira más bien nos encontramos a la 1 en el café La Bella Italia queda tres cuadras más abajo de la universidad o si no le preguntas a alguien de ahí, es muy conocido.

- Ok, muy bien entonces allí nos vemos, que estés muy bien

- Lo mismo Bella, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

En ese momento no me cambiaba por nadie en este mundo, estaba muy feliz, nunca nadie había despertado tantas cosas en mi cómo ese ángel lo había hecho, ni siquiera James que había sido mi primer amor. Tenía una completa cara de ponqué.

- Que pasó Bells que tienes esa sonrisa en la cara?

- Eee nada papá es que hable con Ángela, la recuerdas?, mi vieja amiga del colegio y nos reencontramos y pues eso me puso feliz

- Que bueno hija me alegro, Ángela es una buena amiga para ti. Acabó de llegar tu madre está en la cocina preparando la cena

- Ok papá

Estaba tan concentrada hablando con mi ángel desconocido que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había llegado Rene

- Hola mamá ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien Bella, me llegaron nuevos clientes para que los asesorará y les ayudara como abogada en varios casos y pues tenía mucho trabajo. Deberías haber estudiado una carrera cómo economía o derecho y no desperdiciar tu tiempo en una profesión con la cual no vas a ganar nada.

- Por favor Rene no comiences, estoy feliz y no quiero pelear contigo; pintar y ser artista es mi vida y es lo que yo escogí entonces por favor respétalo

- Esta bien, espero que no te estés equivocando

Ayude a mi mamá a terminar de hacer la comida y llegó Alice. Nos fuimos a mi cuarto y le conté todo lo que me había pasado y se puso igual de emocionada como yo por el día de mañana. Alice era más que mi hermana, mi confidente y la persona que más confiaba en este mundo, no sé que sería sin esa loca.

Me fui a descansar pensando mucho en el siguiente día con una gran emoción de volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa.


	4. Mi Bella

**CAPÍTULO 4. MI BELLA**

_**Edward POV**_

- Hermano despierta! Deja ya el mundo de los sueños!- Ahora recordaba lo malo que era tener a mi hermano en casa

- Eddy levántate muñeco- escuché la gran risa de mi hermano, sabía muy bien que odiaba que me llamaran así.

Emmet era el mejor hermano del mundo, pero cuando quería se podía volver un fastidio

- Emmet no me molestes más, ya deja de hacerme cosquillas y déjame dormir- Siguió riéndose escandalosamente, cómo solo él lo hacía. Volví a coger las cobijas que él había tirado y me tapé todo hasta la cara.

- Ok hermanito está bien, sigue durmiendo y mejor le digo a la directora Jane que no estás interesado en la propuesta que te hizo

- ¿Cómo así? ¿La directora Jane? ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?- Estaba esperando la llamada de la directora hace tiempo y esta era mi oportunidad.

- Acabó de llamar y dijo que te necesitaba en la universidad lo más pronto posible- Me levante rápidamente quitándome ese gigante que estaba encima mío.

- Emmet, eres el colmo, esto es importante para mí y tú en vez de avisarme rápido te la pasas haciendo jueguitos tontos- Le di un puño en el brazo pero me dolió más la mano que a mi hermano el golpe. Emmet jugaba en las ligas profesionales de beisbol, era todo un gran deportista y parecía un completo luchador con todos esos músculos.

- Hermanito que pasa con esa fuerza, si quieres te ayudo a ser grande y fuerte cómo yo- Rió.

- Ya cállate músculo andante y más bien déjame arreglarme en paz

- Si vez Eddy acabas de herir mis sentimientos, tu no me quieres para nada, lo mejor es morirme- Salió haciendo su gran actuación. Lo reconozco, mi hermano me llegaba a estresar pero con sus bobadas siempre me hacía reír.

Me dirigí rápidamente al baño y me di una pequeña ducha. El agua tibia caía por mi cuerpo y me ayudaba a relajar cada músculo y a desestresarme; la noche anterior había tenido mucho trabajo y me sentía cansado.

Un jean, una camisa blanca y mi chaqueta negra fue lo primero que escogí; era una cita importante pero la verdad no iba conmigo el usar corbata o traje de paño. Llaves, celular, billetera, documentos, cabeza; estaba todo listo. Salí y me despedí de Emmet que estaba literalmente echado en el sofá de la sala. Se encontraba en temporada con su equipo aquí en LA y le dieron una semana de vacaciones; me tocaría aguantármelo aquí pero en verdad no me disgustaba tanto la idea, hacía arto que no lo veía y además su novia Rosalie lo tendría afuera y entretenido gran parte del tiempo.

Llegue a la universidad casi una hora después por culpa de un inmenso trancón, aparqué mi carro y me dirigí deprisa a la entrada. Mientras caminaba estaba revisando los papeles y me di cuenta que faltaba mi billetera, la había dejado en el volvo. Me estaba girando para devolverme cuando una mujer chocó conmigo, antes de que se cayera la sujete por los brazos y la ayude a pararse; cuando alzó su rostro y me miró sentí como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba de inmediato... Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida; tenía el cabello castaño y caía en ondas; sus ojos eran de color chocolate y tenían un brillito muy particular; unos perfectos labios carnosos me provocaron una serie de sensaciones dentro de mí y desee en ese instante besarla; su piel era pálida pero en ese momento brotó de sus mejillas un adorable color carmesí que la hacía ver más preciosa; toda su belleza me cautivó totalmente pero tenía que volver a la realidad.

- Oh que pena, perdóname estaba distraído y no te vi. Te hiciste daño?

Ella se encontraba cómo paralizada en mis brazos, Oh no! lo peor que me podía suceder era que le hubiera causado un shock o algo así, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

- Señorita, señorita, estás bien?- La moví un poco para ver si reaccionaba

- Eee si estoy bien, tranquilo- De sus labios salió una dulce voz, y sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

- Menos mal, creí que te habías golpeado muy fuerte; ven te acompaño a que te revisen a enfermería, es mejor salir de dudas- La solté y un gran vacío se apoderó de mi.

- No tranquilo, todo fue mi culpa venía muy distraída, ha sido un comienzo de día complicado además voy muy retrasada a mi primera clase; me tengo que ir y perdón de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, dejémoslo entonces en que fue culpa de los dos- reí un poco, no quería hacerla sentir tan incómoda.

- Bueno- Le ayudé a recoger los libros que se habían caído, fijo su mirada nuevamente en mí y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa antes de marcharse muy deprisa.

- Chao- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Estos últimos minutos habían sido muy raros en verdad, sentí un revuelto de sensaciones dentro de mí, pero no entendía porque se había ido tan deprisa, de pronto estaba de afán o yo estaba horrible hoy. Me embargo una total tristeza al recordar que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. 'Voy muy retrasada a mi primera clase; me tengo que ir', recordé sus palabras y una estúpida sonrisa brotó de mis labios, ella estudiaba acá y me era fácil averiguar quién era, definitivamente se me estaba componiendo el día.

Después de salir de mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad, me dirigí hacia el parqueadero y observe su celular tirado, lo recogí y recordé que ella estaba hablando antes de chocarnos, guarde el móvil dentro de mi chaqueta y continúe mi camino. Otra sonrisa mucho más amplia que la primera apareció en mi rostro. Tenía que conocer a esa hermosa mujer que me hizo perder totalmente de la realidad.

En la reunión con la directora Jane me fue muy bien, ella era una persona muy amable y me había llamado para contratarme en la universidad, era un puesto que tenía en mente hacía bastante tiempo y ya era la hora de poner en práctica todo lo aprendido.

Después de recibir mis clases en la Universidad de Artes y Letras porque allí estaba realizando mi maestría; me dirigí a mi apartamento, estaba llegando cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

- Aló

- Hola Edward, cómo vas?

- Bien Tanya, estoy llegando a mi casa y tú?

- Muy bien, estaba pensando en ti y me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo mañana

- Eee Tanya la verdad no creo que pueda mañana, ando ocupado en la universidad. Si quieres podemos el fin de semana, Emmet está aquí conmigo y podemos salir.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes precioso otro día será. Espero que te vaya muy bien. Besos- No se escuchó muy contenta.

- Ok Tanya, nos hablamos. Adiós

- Adiós

Tanya era la hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre; mi familia la quiere mucho y en especial Esme, siempre me ha dicho que debería estar con ella, que es la novia perfecta; pero la verdad nunca me ha llamado la atención, Tanya es muy linda pero su personalidad muchas veces no me agrada, es bastante superficial y eso no va para nada conmigo. Siempre busca la excusa perfecta para vernos y además está aliada con mi mamá y eso es demasiado incomodo y molesto para mí.

- Oso, oso, Emmet estás?- Entre y busque en mi apartamento y no estaba mi hermanito, seguro se había ido con Rosalie.

Entré a mi habitación y dejé todas las cosas, me estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando me acordé del celular que tenía en el bolsillo y nuevamente salió esa sonrisa. Me senté en el borde de la cama y prendí su celular, me sentía un poco raro cómo si estuviera espiando en cosas ajenas, pero seguro allí estaría el número de su casa y así podría verla de nuevo. Empezaron a llegar muchos mensajes de texto y de voz de un número marcado como duende, 'Bella ¿donde estás? Por qué no contestas ese celular! Me tienes preocupada, llámame por favor!'; definitivamente esta chica estaba preocupada, casi me quedo sordo al escuchar el mensaje.

Después de buscar entre sus contactos, encontré el número de su casa, me sentía como adolescente nervioso llamando a una chica para invitarla a salir, ahora recuerdo que eso mismo era lo que iba a ser- me reí mentalmente- definitivamente con Bella me sentía distinto, salía una parte de mí que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

- Aló- Escuché su dulce voz y sentí nuevamente una rara sensación por todo mi cuerpo.

- Buenas noches, por favor Bella

- Si con ella, con quién hablo?

- Hola Bella, no sé si me recuerdas, soy con quien te tropezaste esta mañana en la universidad

Hablamos un momento de como conseguí el numero de su casa y de por qué tenía su celular.

- No te preocupes y bien, dónde nos podemos encontrar para dártelo?- Que conveniente fue encontrar su móvil.

- Pues no sé ,dime, si quieres en la universidad mañana en la entrada principal

- No voy mañana a la universidad, mira más bien nos encontramos a la 1 en el café La Bella Italia queda tres cuadras más abajo de la universidad o si no le preguntas a alguien de ahí, es muy conocido.

- Ok, muy bien entonces allí nos vemos.

Nos despedimos y sentí unas grandes ansias de que fuera mañana para poder ver nuevamente a esa hermosa mujer.

Me encontraba realizando unos últimos talleres para mis siguientes clases, quería dejar gran parte del trabajo organizado además ya casi iba a ser la 1 e iría a verme con Bella.

Baje rápidamente y me subí a mi Volvo. Sentía que ella era más que una simple chica como las que me encontraba diariamente; veía en sus ojos que era sincera y muy especial.

- Buenas tardes, te ofrezco algo- Me dijo una muchacha como tratando de insinuárseme.

- No gracias, ahorita más tarde ordeno

- Con mucho gusto y si me necesitas mi nombre es Lucía- Me dio una gran sonrisa y se retiro.

Después de casi media hora de estar sentado en el café, me estaba sintiendo muy mal, por mi mente me pasaban demasiadas ideas de por qué no llegaba Bella. Decidí esperarla diez minutos más; si no llegaba me iría y después llamaría a su casa para averiguar si le ocurrió algún problema, preferí pensar eso y no saber que me habían visto la cara de estúpido.

Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro y deseaba que fuera ella

- Hola ahora si vas a pedir algo, llevas rato aquí esperas a alguien?

Me desilusioné totalmente al ver a esa misma mujer que me atendió cuando llegue

- No gracias, al igual ya pronto me voy- Contesté un tanto molesto, la verdad no tenía ganas de tomarme ni un café, me gire y volví a ver hacía la mesa

- Ok- fue lo último que escuché de Lucía. Después de unos minutos sentí como otra vez tomaban mi hombro y no estaba de ánimos para que me siguiera molestando.

- No gracias, ya me voy- Me paré para irme cuando vi a Bella al frente mío con cara de que no entendía nada. Estaba muy linda, traía un vestido color azul el cual le resaltaba con su bella piel nívea, sus ojos chocolates me envolvieron nuevamente y casi no puedo hablar.

- Hola Bella, que pena contigo, no quise decirte eso, creía que eras otra persona que me estaba incomodando un poco, la verdad pensé que ya no llegarías- le dije mientras corría su silla para que se sentara

- Hola, no te preocupes y en serio que pena contigo, salí un poco tarde de la universidad porque estaba arreglando materias y casi no salgo de mi casa estaba ayudando a mi papá que se encontraba un poco débil- Me sentí pésimo por haber pensado mal de ella.

- Tranquila más bien aprovechemos ya que estás aquí- Me regaló una sonrisa hermosa, pero después empezó a morderse un poco su labio inferior parecía como preocupada o nerviosa

- Pasa algo Bella?

- Pues verás, con todo lo que ha pasado, todavía no sé cuál es tu nombre- Me dijo con una risita a la cual me uní, se me había pasado algo muy importante.

- Mucho gusto bella dama- dije cogiendo su mano delicadamente- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen que pena no haberme presentado antes y cuál es el suyo señorita?- Nos reímos nuevamente juntos, me encantaba verla sonreír.

- Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más que me digan Bella

- Un gusto Bella Swan- deposité un pequeño beso en su mano- hermoso nombre.

- Gracias- Nuevamente brotó ese hermoso sonrojo de sus mejillas, esta mujer era perfecta.

- Bien ahora que ya sabemos nuestros nombres, ¿quieres comer algo?

- Si Edward- Me encantó como sonó mi nombre de sus labios. Llamé a Lucía y Bella pidió fruta y yo solo un café, no tenía mucha hambre.

- Y tú que estás estudiando en la universidad Bella?

- Estudio Bellas Artes enfocada en el dibujo artístico, siempre he querido ser artista.

- Que bien, me alegra mucho eso, yo soy licenciado en dibujo artístico, a mí también me encanta el arte y me encantaría algún día tener mi propia galería y enseñarle a muchas personas esta fascinante profesión

- Eso es genial, me alegra mucho conocer a alguien con mis propios gustos, a veces me siento rara entre tanto abogado y doctor- Reímos nuevamente, nunca me cansaría hablando con Bella.

Seguimos hablando cuando Bella me propuso algo.- Edward por qué no jugamos, es decir, yo te hago preguntas cortas y me respondes y después tú haces lo mismo y así sucesivamente, te parece?

- Si está bien, me parece buena idea y entonces yo comienzo- Le di una sonrisa un tanto malévola la cual la hizo reír.

- Ok dale

- Tienes otro nombre?

- Si es Marie, pero me gusta mucho más Bella y sigo yo; tú tienes otro nombre?

- Si es Anthony, pero también me gusta más Edward- Reímos, no sé qué era lo que tenía esta mujer que me hacía despegarme completamente de la realidad y querer estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Así continuamos el juego preguntándonos muchas más cosas como el color favorito, canción preferida y muchas más cosas. Salimos del café y dimos una pequeña vuelta por un parque cercano; llegamos al tema de la enfermedad de su padre y nos dimos cuenta que mi papá era el doctor que lo atendía, definitivamente este mundo es un pañuelo. Después de un rato la llevé a su casa.

- Olor preferido

- Desde hoy el olor a fresas- la mire fijamente, ese era su olor y desde ahora sería mi favorito.

- Llegamos señorita, es aquí?- Frené el Volvo y me voltee a mirarla

- Si es aquí, gracias por todo Edward fue una tarde muy bella

- Gracias a ti por aceptar y hacerme pasar esta linda tarde- Vi cómo se sonrojo y me regaló una pequeña sonrisita

- Una última pregunta Bella

- Dime

- Saldrías el viernes conmigo a cenar?

- Si, me gustaría- Solo con ver su bello rostro mi corazón empezaba a latir mucho más rápido.

- Que bien, entonces paso por ti a las 8 ¿te parece?

- Si claro, hasta el viernes a las 8- Me baje del auto y le abrí la puerta, cuando salió nos acercamos y me dio un beso en la mejilla; sentí un corrientazo por todo mi cuerpo.

- Adiós Edward

- Adiós Bella- Se giró y estaba caminando hacía la entrada de su casa cuando recordé el por qué esta ahorita con ella

- Bella, mira- Volvió a mirarme y los dos empezamos a reír por lo que tenía en la mano

- Casi se nos olvida este detalle

- Si, pero le debemos mucho, sin tu celular no estaríamos aquí hoy

- Si, fue bueno que se me perdiera- Reímos- Bueno ahora si me voy, gracias por cuidarlo, nos vemos.

- Nos vemos- Volvió a girarse y vi su delicada figura desaparecer tras la puerta. Nuevamente mi sonrisa de ponqué volvió a aparecer, me sentía demasiado feliz de haber conocido a esta hermosa mujer, a Bella, mi Bella.


	5. Esperando la noche

**Capítulo 5. ESPERANDO LA NOCHE**

_**Bella POV**_

- Te ves hermosa Bella

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo

- Eso solo lo dices porque me quieres

- Y de adonde sacas que te quiero si ni siquiera te lo he dicho

- Solo lo sé- Edward aproximó su bello rostro mucho más de lo que estaba al mío y pude percibir su dulce aliento muy cerca de nariz; mi estómago se lleno de una multitud de mariposas que me hacían estremecer y sentía como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente solo por su cercanía.

- Te quiero Bella- Susurro muy cerca de mis labios

- Y yo a ti Edward- Nos íbamos a besar y...

- Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham mueve tu trasero inmediatamente de esa cama, arréglate y nos vamos, ya sabes que me debes muchos favores- Yo no había cometido ningún delito nunca, pero si Alice seguía así, pronto tendría un asesinato en mi hoja de vida.

- Que te pasa Alice, por qué carajos me levantas así; me hiciste despertar del sueño más perfecto de mi vida y preciso en el mejor momento!- Odiaba que me despertaran así y que fuera tan fastidiosa la mayoría de las veces

- Ya tranquilízate Bella, no es para tanto, además esa es la única forma de despertarte de una vez; en serio tu pareces dopada y no dormida- Habló un poco nerviosa, definitivamente se me notaba lo brava que estaba

- Déjame Alice, no estoy para tus chistecitos- Me calmé un poco, estaba muy brava con mi hermana pero no me gustaba hablarle para nada así- Para qué me despertaste?

- Primero que todo ya son más de las 9 de la mañana y no hay razón para seguir durmiendo y segundo... Nos vamos de compras!- Chillo Alice haciéndome dar un salto.

- Nos? me suena a mucha gente- Esto era lo que me faltaba aguantarme toda la mañana a una loca compradora compulsiva y además que me usara como maniquí todo el tiempo.

- Si, cómo oíste, NOS vamos de shopping; que día me quedé con papá para que pudieras salir y varias veces te he cubierto la espalda, entonces necesito retribución por todas mis buenas obras.

- Definitivamente a ti no se te pude pedir un favor sin que esté tu interés de por medio, pero bueno, para que veas lo buena hermanita que yo también soy, vamos; pero eso sí, que te acompañe no significa que seré tu maniquí, me compraré una ropa que necesito y tú la tuya, ¿ok?

- Si Bells- Gritó de alegría Alice- Báñate y arréglate rápido, te espero en media hora abajo; hay unos nuevos zapatos de Jimmy Cho que están espectaculares y unos vestidos de...

- Ya chao Alice, ya bajo- Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me dispuse para empezar un trágico día.

Su aterciopelada voz, su hermoso rostro, sus orbes esmeralda que eran mi más grande debilidad; era lo único que pasaba por mi mente; hacía dos días que nos habíamos visto y sentía unas enormes ansias de volver a estar con él. Mañana sería viernes y quería lucir muy bien, por ello también accedí a ir con Alice; no tenía ropa muy adecuada para una cena y esta sería una buena oportunidad para comprarla.

Empecé a escuchar los gritos de Alice que me llamaban y decidí apurarme; no le deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo que la encontrara de mal genio, eso era sencillamente terrible; y como siempre he dicho, Alice es chiquita pero peligrosa.

- Charlie cuídate mucho, ya volvemos, espero no demorarme pero ya sabes cómo se pone mi hermanita con esto de las compras- Reímos.

- No te preocupes mi Bells estaré bien, además aquí está tu mamá.

- Bueno papá cuídate, ya nos vemos.

Nos fuimos en el carro de Rene que nos lo prestó y con Alice manejando llegamos en menos de quince minutos.

Camisas, pantalones, vestidos, sandalias, tacones, accesorios... Teníamos las manos ocupadas con un montón de bolsas; la mayoría eran de Alice, yo solo me había comprado unos tacones y una chaqueta, todavía no había encontrado un vestido que más que hermoso, me hiciera sentir cómoda y yo misma.

Entramos a una tienda para conseguir lo que buscaba y empezamos a mirar innumerables filas de vestidos... Encontré varios que me llamaron la atención y me dirigí al vestier. Me probé cuatro y me encantó uno color negro, corto, con lentejuelas y vistos en la parte de adelante perfecto para brillar en la noche. Le pasé las demás prendas a Alice para que fuera cancelando mientras yo me terminaba de vestir; me puse mi jean y no encontraba la camiseta por ninguna parte, seguro se había ido con la ropa que se llevo mi hermanita.

- Alice, Alice... empecé a llamarla pero los vestidores quedaban un poco retirados de todo el almacén. Abrí la puerta y no había nadie por ahí entonces salí, claro está tratando de taparme mi pecho que solo llevaba puesto el sujetador; tenía únicamente el jean y los zapatos y era preferirme ponerme el pantalón que mostrar todo mi trasero por tapar mi pecho. Caminé hacia la salida de los vestieres para ver a Alice pero como raro no todo me sale bien. Me encontré de frente a un chico que se me hacía familiar. Era alto de cabello y ojos oscuros; su mirada que estaba puesta en mis ojos bajó hasta mi semi desudo tronco y subió nuevamente haciéndome sentir más que apenada, como un trozo de carne que se quisiera comer.

- Hola Bella, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

- Riley- dije de la forma más seca que pude, conteniéndome las ganas de darle un buen puño por mirarme de esa forma.

- Estás hermosísima como siempre Bella, pero no es muy apropiado que andes así por todo lado, puedes causar muchos ataques cardiacos- Escuché claramente su morbosa voz; era un imbécil, que creía, que era una pervertida que le encantaba estar todo el tiempo así?, pero no le podía decir nada de lo que pensaba, lo necesitaba si no quería pasar por todo el almacén así.

- Claro que no Riley- Reí lo más hipócritamente que pude- Alice se llevó mi blusa y ella está pagando lo que compramos, por favor le podrías decir que me la traiga que estoy mostrando todo.

- Ojalá fuera todo- Dijo casi entre dientes. Qué le pasaba a este man?, ojalá le mostrara todo pero su abuela!- Que mal que no te la pases así todo el tiempo, bueno ya vuelvo- Me dio una pervertida sonrisa, que me hizo dar cierto miedo y se fue, me dirigí nuevamente al vestier. Definitivamente las palabras 'mala suerte' eran las primeras en el diccionario de mi vida.

- Bella abre- Entró Alice, ahora si la iba a matar.

- Perdóname mira tú camiseta, no me di cuenta que me la llevé, pero bueno aquí está.

- Tu sabes que por no fijarte, me tocó salir así a buscarte y el pervertido de Riley casi me come con la mirada- Alice empezó a morderse el labio inferior para que no se le escapara la risa- Encima de todo te ríes, me las vas a pagar Alice.

- No Bella, perdóname en serio ya vístete y agradece que no me di cuenta o si no, tendría una nueva foto de tus vergüenzas- No pudo contener más la risa y recordé en ese momento ese maldito álbum que tenía.

- Vete Alice, antes de que te borré esa risita- Salió del vestier todavía riéndose.

Después de ponerme la blusa y un buzo que me pasó Alice, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba muy animada viendo más ropa

- Nos podemos ir

- Ok Bells, ya cumpliste la cuota del día de hoy

- Cómo así?, crees que voy a volver a salir contigo y más con todo lo que me has hecho pasar?. Ni loca

- Bueno dejemos eso así, más bien vamos a casa que estoy que me muero del cansancio

- Hola Bella, hola Alice- Estábamos saliendo del centro comercial cuando nos hablo Riley y me subió una oleada de coraje nuevamente.

- Hey Riley, cómo vas?, no habíamos podido hablar muy bien por el incidente de Bells, ya sabes- Empezaron a reírse

- Alice te espero en el carro, muévete!- Odiaba que se burlaran de mi y no iba a estar parada como una imbécil escuchándolos

- Preciosa no te vayas, las invito a tomarnos algo, les parece?

- No gracias Riley, tenemos que irnos ya, pero hablamos después y me cuentas como has estado todo este tiempo- A Alice siempre le había gustado ese idiota en el colegio y al parecer seguía siendo así.

- Cuídate mi Alice, nos vemos- Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y Riley se giro hacía mi- Adiós Bella- Me agarro con un brazo por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla, que de no ser porque voltee la cara, estaría estampado en mis labios. Me aparte rápidamente antes de que ese tipo me violara allí mismo.

...

- Hola Bells, ¿cómo te fue en la universidad?, ¿preparada para esta noche?, ¿Ya sabes que ponerte?...

- Hola Alice, yo estoy muy bien y tú? Cálmate o si no me vas a poner más nerviosa a mí. Más bien dime como te fue en la academia?

- Super bien, entrar aquí fue una excelente decisión, la mayoría de mis profesores son diseñadores reconocidos y es maravilloso como manejan y juegan con las texturas y colores.

- Que bien Alice, me alegro muchísimo, vas a ser la mejor diseñadora de todos Los Ángeles, o mejor dicho del país completo. Te adoro hermanita y siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte- Abrasé a la duende, Alice era dos años menor que yo y siempre habíamos estado juntas, quería apoyarla en todo lo que quisiera hacer.

- Que linda hermanita, por eso te quiero tanto- Reímos- Ven y te presento a una amiga mía que es modelo.

- Ok, pero recuerda que no nos podemos demorar

- Si tranquila

Entramos al instituto de modas donde estudiaba Alice. Era grandísimo, con un diseño muy moderno; tenía un gran campo abierto y en la parte de atrás se veían las diferentes facultades.

- Hey Rose- Mi hermana saludo a una despampanante rubia- Mira ella es mi hermana Bella.

- Rosalie Hale mucho gusto- Me tendió la mano y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla- Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti

- Espero que sean cosas buenas, ¿cierto duende?- Reímos Rosalie y yo

- No me parece para nada gracioso- Alice sacó la lengua como niña pequeña- Más bien porque no te vas Bella, ¿no tienes que arreglarte para una salida esta noche?

- Ja Ja Ja- Reí sarcásticamente- Ok Alice tranquila ya me voy.

- Chicas las invito a mi apartamento y con Alice te ayudamos a arreglar para tu cita esta noche- Dijo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Si! Es una excelente idea Rose, que emoción ahora si podré hacerte todo lo que quiero hermanita- Sonrió de forma malévola; en serio Alice me podía dar susto algunas veces.

- Alice me das miedo- Reímos mientras yo ponía cara de asustada- Pero bueno, sí necesito una manito; pero que quede claro que la única que me va a ayudar es Rosalie ¿ok?- Le dije a Alice viendo como su expresión cambiaba totalmente.

- Mentiras hermanita- Le di un gran abrazo a Alice- Obvio tu también me ayudas, pero ustedes son las responsables si lo ahuyento o no- Reímos nuevamente mientras nos dirigíamos al hermoso mercedes de Rose.

- Tarde de chicas!- Gritamos todas cuando arrancó el auto de Rose, definitivamente ellas eran geniales.

- Que hermoso apartamento tienes Rose- Dije entrando y observando la hermosa sala que estaba al frente mío. Las paredes tenían tonos rojizos contrastando con el negro de los muebles, tenía un diseño completamente moderno y vanguardista adornado con maravillosas pinturas, las cuales algunas ya había visto; quede fascinaba con el diseño que estaba viendo.

- Si son maravillosos los colores y el contraste, definitivamente tienes buen gusto amiga- Dijo Alice descargando su gran bolso lleno de infinidad de cosas que solo ella llevaba.

- Gracias chicas, esta es también su casa. Tengo pizza, quieren un poco?

- Si gracias, no he almorzado y creo que Bells tampoco.

- Ok entonces ya se las paso

Comimos entre chistes e historias, Rosalie era una persona muy agradable y qué decir de mi hermanita que era la que me alegraba siempre.

- Y hace cuanto tiempo eres modelo Rose?- Le dije mientras ella me tendía un plato para secarlo.

- Hace dos años. Yo también estudio diseño de modas y me encontré con un gran diseñador el cual ahora es también mi representante y me dio una gran oportunidad de modelar con él y pues lo acepté y me ha ayudado mucho para continuar en la carrera y estar en lo que realmente me apasiona que es la moda- Dijo Rose con una sonrisa en su cara; me gustaba mucho escuchar a las personas que luchan por sus sueños y que hacen lo que realmente quieren para su vida, eso era lo que yo también quería hacer con la mía.

- Que bien Rose, Alice y yo también tenemos un gran gusto por el arte y estamos luchando para conseguir todo lo que queremos.

- Eso es lo importante Bella.

- Rose mira te están llamando- Entro Alice corriendo a la cocina con el móvil de Rose en la mano.

- Gracias Ali. Aló

- Ya vuelvo- Le dije a Rose haciéndole señas mientras hablaba

Fuimos al cuarto de Rosalie y Alice empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para mi 'transformación' cómo así lo llamaba ella. Saqué mi hermoso vestido negro y los tacones a juego que me había conseguido mi hermanita.

- Hablando del rey de Roma, me llamó mi representante y me dijo que había una gran desfile de modas esta noche en el hotel Ritz-Carlton y que ahorita viene para acá- Dijo Rose entrando a la habitación con varios cepillos de cabello- Alice tengo una entrada más, ¿quisieras ir con nosotros?

- Claro Rose sería genial, me encantan los desfiles y así además voy involucrándome en el tema

- Que bien entonces no solo Bella se irá hermosa esta noche, manos a la obra- Todas unimos nuestra manos y las elevamos haciendo como cuando un equipo sale a un juego muy importante, definitivamente estar con estas locas me estaba haciendo daño.

- Bella muévete, que crees qué horas son? vete y te das una ducha rápida y te cambias- Me dijeron las dos casi empujándome hacia el baño.

Mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo no dejaba de tensarme al recordar que en pocas horas me veía con ese perfecto hombre otra vez y estarían frente a mí esos ojos hermosos. Casi no pude cerrar el broche de mi vestido por los nervios que empezaban a invadirme poco a poco; cuando salí vi a Rose con un divino vestido color blanco, corto y con un profundo escote en la espalda y Alice no se quedaba atrás, lucía un vestido también corto de color rojo, strapless que la hacía ver divina.

- Hola, cómo estoy?- Dije dándome la vuelta

- Ese vestido te queda hermoso Bells, definitivamente vas a dejar boquiabierto a tu galán- Reímos todas

En ese momento sonó el timbre y salió Rose corriendo a abrir la puerta mientras Alice y yo nos sentamos en la cama a escoger el resto de accesorios. Se escucharon algunas voces provenientes de la sala, seguramente sería su representante y los maquilladores.

- Chicas vengan, solo nos falta el maquillaje y el peinado y esta será nuestra noche- Entro Rose llevándonos hacía la sala.

Había un hombre y una mujer organizando una infinidad de maquillaje que estaba sobre la mesa. Un guapo hombre se paró del sofá para saludarnos; era de piel blanca, su cabello era corto y de color rubio, tenía los ojos azules, portaba un elegante traje negro y nos brindo una cálida sonrisa.

- Buenas noches señoritas mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, soy el representante de mi querida Rose- nos dijo tendiéndome primero la mano a mí y luego a Alice. Giré para ver a mi hermana y vi a una Alice con el rostro enrojecido y una cara de estúpida que solo yo conocía.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabella y ella es mi hermana

- Alice Swan un placer conocerte- Le dijo la enana sin que se soltaran de la mano, viéndose profundamente como si nadie más estuviera aquí.

Tosí un poco llamando la atención de ellos para que volvieran a este mundo; Rose soltó una pequeña risa mientras nos terminábamos de acomodar en la sala.

Nos empezaron a maquillar y a peinar primero a Rose y a mí, porque Jasper y Alice se quedaron hablando, se notaba que a mi hermanita le había gustado el diseñador y él no le era nada indiferente. Cuando terminaron con nosotras, me vi en el espejo y definitivamente la que observaba no era yo... Tenía el cabello brillante y un poco más ondulado de lo normal; mi maquillaje era perfecto, tenía los ojos bien delineados con color negro y varias iluminaciones que los hacían ver más grandes, mis labios tenían un suave brillo color durazno y mis mejillas tenían un poco de rubor carmesí ya que con mi color natural era suficiente.

Después de otro rato terminaron de arreglarnos a las tres y vi a Alice y a Rose más lindas de lo que eran. El maquillaje de Alice era un poco más suave pero resaltaba sus labios y largas pestañas y el de Rose era más fuerte contrastando con su vestido.

Ya faltaba poco para las 8:00 pm y me despedí de todos, tenía que irme a la casa porque allí era donde me iría a recoger Edward; Alice y Rose me desearon mucha suerte y me dieron un gran abrazo comunal; Jasper se ofreció a llevarme a la casa y acepté ya que me estaba retrasando. No nos demoramos ni diez minutos cuando ya estábamos en frente de mi casa, me despedí de él no sin antes haberle sacado información sobre qué le había parecido Alice y darle pequeñas advertencias disimuladamente, claro está.

Entré a la sala y cogí mi pequeña cartera llenándola de lo necesario, celular, llaves, brillo y chicles. Faltaban cinco minutos cuando escuché el sonido de un coche en la puerta de la casa. Esperé un momento y abrí la puerta, tampoco tocaba mostrar la ansiedad que tenía de verlo; cuando salí lo vi caminando hacia mí con un perfecto traje oscuro que le hacía resaltar cada perfecto músculo de su cuerpo y que hablar de su rostro de ángel y ese color esmeralda que me fascinaba.

- Hola Bella, me cogió por la cara y depositó un pequeño pero electrizante beso en mi mejilla.

- Hola- Dije brindándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba la maravilla que tenía frente a mí.

- Si ves la luna que hay hoy- Me dijo mientras girábamos la cabeza para ver una hermosa luna llena completamente blanca y brillante- Creo que está muy fea.

- Cómo así que fea, si está muy linda- Dije con cierta duda en mi voz.

- Bueno puede que esté bonita pero nada como lo hermosa que te encuentras tú esta noche- Al escuchar esas palabras de su aterciopelada voz casi me desmayo en ese momento, podría existir un ser tan divino y caballeroso como él? no lo creía en verdad.

- Gracias- Le dije mientras brotaba de mis labios una sonrisa y mis mejillas empezaban a teñirse de color- Tú también estas muy guapo hoy.

- Por nada princesa- me dijo mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi frente- Nos vamos?

- Si espera un momento y cierro la puerta- Me dirigí nuevamente a la entrada mientras trataba de meter las llaves un tanto torpe por todas las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo; al fin pude y me dirigí al volvo de Edward, el cual me abrió la puerta y entré. Cerró y luego entró él, su aroma varonil estaba impregnado por todo el coche y esto solo hizo que las mariposillas en mi estomago revolotearan mucho más.

- Listo señorita- Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

- Claro y a dónde vamos a ir?- Pregunté sin apartar nuestras miradas

- Es una sorpresa- Brotó de sus labios una pequeña sonrisita pícara

- No me gustan mucho las sorpresas

- Pues espero que esta te guste, la preparé pensando en ti- Me dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacía mi rostro.

- Bueno, a tu lado todo es distinto entonces creo que si me va a gustar

- Que bien, entonces vamos- Arrancó el coche mientras partíamos para comenzar una larga noche...


	6. Solo tú y yo

**CAPÍTULO 6. SOLO TÚ Y YO**

_**ALICE POV**_

- Ese vestido te queda hermoso Bells, definitivamente vas a dejar boquiabierto a tu galán- Reímos todas

Mi hermanita estaba lindísima con ese vestido negro. Hoy tenía una cita con Edward un chico que había conocido hace poco, ella decía que eran solo amigos y que no creía que pasara nada más entre ellos, pero se notaba que Bells estaba demasiado ilusionada con él.

- Chicas vengan, solo nos falta el maquillaje y el peinado y esta será nuestra noche- Entro mi amiga Rose y nos llevó a la sala.

En la mesa principal se encontraban un hombre y una mujer organizando muchos cepillos, maquillaje y más herramientas de belleza que habían traído, me imaginaba que ellos eran los maquilladores de Rose. Estaba detallando unos hermosos colores de labiales cuando una espectacular voz me hizo volver a la realidad y encontrarme con el hombre más guapo del mundo, que digo, del universo entero.

- Buenas noches señoritas mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, soy el representante de mi querida Rose- nos dijo tendiéndome primero la mano a Bella y luego a mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en unos profundos ojos azules que me llenaron de tranquilidad; me brindó una gran sonrisa y sentí como todo el color subía a mis mejillas.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Bella y ella es mi hermana- Escuché la voz de Bells como un susurro lejano, solo estaba concentrada en el dios que tenía frente a mí.

- Alice Swan un placer conocerte- Por fin pude decirle algo y seguíamos aún con las manos cogidas; estaba comportándome como una estúpida en frente de Jasper, pero en ese momento sentía que en mi cabeza solo se encontraba ese perfecto chico rubio.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos dentro de nuestra burbuja personal, solo mirándonos, nada más que eso, no necesitábamos de palabras ya que solo con su mirada podía entrar y descubrir cada sílaba que su mente y su cuerpo me estaban diciendo. Volví a la realidad cuando Bella tosió y vi como Rose soltó una pequeña risa, mientras que Jasper y yo también reímos y nos terminamos de acomodar en la sala.

- Y cómo conociste a Rosalie?

- Ella estudia y trabaja como modelo en la misma academia de modas que yo y nos hemos hecho buenas amigas.

- Definitivamente Rose es una muy mala amiga

- Por qué dices eso?

- Porque no me había contado que tenía una amiga tan linda, tan dulce y especial como tú- Que hombre más divino!; todo esto parecía un dulce sueño, pero en verdad era mi dulce realidad.

- Gracias. Y tú que más haces aparte de ser el representante de Rose?

- Yo también soy diseñador, nos conocimos con Rose cuando estudiaba y en ese momento estaba empezando con mi agencia de modas, entonces decidí darle trabajo y desde entonces la represento y también es una gran amiga mía.

- Oh si, tu nombre se me hacía muy familiar tú eres el gran diseñador canadiense Jasper Whitlock; me encantó tu última colección de verano, los colores y diseños son geniales.

- Muchas gracias Alice por todas esas flores que me echas, si me sigues diciendo eso me lo voy a terminar creyendo- Reímos- Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis diseños, pero ahora van a ser muchísimo mejores.

- No creo que existan mejores diseños que los tuyos

- Si, yo creo que sí. Alice quiero que empieces a trabajar conmigo, sé que eres una excelente diseñadora y no voy a dejar que te me escapes.

- En serio?, sería increíble trabajar contigo- Se me salió la felicidad y lo abrasé fuertemente; solo su contacto me hizo sentir miles de mariposas en mi estomago, este chico definitivamente me cayó del cielo.

Hablamos un rato más y me tocó el turno de arreglarme a mí. Bella y Rose habían quedado hermosas y yo también me sentía muy bien con mi vestido rojo y el perfecto maquillaje que tenía, además esta noche tenía una razón más para verme muy bella.

Jasper se ofreció a llevar a Bells a la casa ya que, como raro, se le hizo tarde. Un rato después sonó el timbre y Rose salió disparada hacia la puerta.

- Hola mi amor!- Rose abrazó a un musculoso y guapo hombre que vestía un impecable vestido de gala, el debía ser Emmet su novio que era jugador de beisbol.

- Mira Alice, te presentó a mi novio Emmet. Mi amor te presentó a una gran amiga, Alice- Le tendí la mano y nos saludamos, después me dio un gran abrazo, ya me había dicho Rose que era muy amigable.

Conversamos un rato más mientras llegaba Jasper, esperaba que fuera pronto ya que estaba cansada de ser el violinista entre ese par de tortolitos. Cinco minutos después escuchamos la bocina del carro de Jasper y todos bajamos; Rose y Emmet se fueron en la camioneta de él y Jasper bajó de su espectacular porsche y me abrió la puerta del copiloto como buen caballero y nos fuimos todos con destino al hotel Ritz-Carlton.

_**EDWARD POV.**_

Todavía no podía creer que era cierto que esta preciosa mujer se encontrara a mi lado; ella era más que perfecta, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era tenerla mucho tiempo conmigo para así poder hacerla muy feliz.

- Llegamos Bella- aparqué el volvo y gire para ver ese hermoso rostro que me hacía suspirar, de sus labios brotó una dulce sonrisa. Salí del auto y abrí su puerta, al bajarse no pude dejar de perderme en sus seductoras piernas, pero disimuladamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- Y cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes?- preguntó mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos chocolate que tenían un brillo muy especial.

- Ya pronto lo sabrás, ven vamos- Siguió en frente mío y rápidamente le tapé los ojos con mis manos- No mires, es sorpresa.

- Ay no eso no se vale!- Dijo mientras me imaginaba como se formaba un puchero en su carita.

- Si se vale señorita, más bien vamos rápido o si no, no tendrás sorpresa- Le dije dándole un beso en su oreja izquierda; volví a sentir ese escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo al oler su dulce aroma que me encantaba totalmente.

- Ok, tu ganas- Reímos.

- Tranquila sigue caminando que yo te voy diciendo- Llegamos al hermoso sitio que había encontrado para traer a mi preciosa Bella; les hice señas con el rostro a los camareros para que terminaran de acomodarse, ella se merecía esto y muchas cosas más.

- Bueno ya puedes abrir los ojos princesa- Quité mis manos de su rostro y Bella dio unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante; todo estaba como había querido, el lugar era un restaurante que se encontraba cerca a las costas de Los Ángeles, la entrada estaba marcada por un caminito de antorchas y la fachada llena de pequeñas lucecitas blancas perfectas para la noche; el sitio donde nos encontrábamos era un lugar privado, tenía forma de kiosco, en su interior se encontraba una mesa blanca muy bien organizada. Todo estaba perfecto, pero nada comparado a como se encontraba Bella.

- Que hermoso lugar Edward, es muy lindo- Me dijo con emoción en su voz mientras seguíamos caminando en medio de las antorchas.

- Buenas noches señor Cullen, señorita- Mi amigo George, el dueño del restaurante, nos saludó y nos indicó que siguiéramos, ayudé a Bella a sentarse en su sitio mientras se quitaba su abrigo, tenía un es-pec-ta-cu-lar vestido negro que le hacía resaltar cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo, definitivamente esta mujer me estaba matando poco a poco.

- Y qué te pareció el lugar?- Le dije estando frente a ella en la mesa que se encontraba adornada con una vela blanca y pequeñas flores en el centro.

- Muy lindo Edward, todo aquí me encanta; la luz, el diseño, los colores, el sonido del mar y lo más importante, tu compañía- Me dijo mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y los colores volvían a sus mejillas, sentí un completo nudo en la garganta con sus palabras, acaso esta mujer podía ser más hermosa?

- Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, todo lo organicé pensando en ti, en verdad esto no se compara para nada con tu belleza, pero puede llegar a ser una pequeña muestra de todo lo que tú me haces hacer y sentir- Tomé su mano con suavidad y ahora si vi como un color carmesí cubría por completo sus mejillas, me encantaba hacerla sonrojar y ver su perfecto rostro así.

- Qué desean ordenar- Un mesero nos pasó la carta, Bella pidió Spaguetti con langostinos y yo un Rissotto de Alcachofa, era un muy buen restaurante y tenía gran variedad de platos. Después de hablar un rato nos trajeron nuestros platos y una botella de un vino que le había ordenado al mesero antes. Serví el vino en nuestras copas, ya que le había pedido el favor a los meseros que se retiraran, Bella tomó su copa y seguía todavía con esa hermosa sonrisa que me encantaba.

- Yo quiero brindar por ti Bella, por permitirme compartir contigo esta hermosa noche y poder disfrutar de tu presencia- Chocamos suavemente nuestras copas mientras tomábamos un poco pero sin dejar de tener fijas nuestras miradas el uno en el otro.

Nuestra cena fue bastante agradable, ella era una mujer muy inteligente y a la vez graciosa entonces era genial hablar con ella. Me contó sobre su familia, sobre sus padres y su loca hermana; yo también le hablé sobre mi familia, mis padres y mi loco hermano Emmet; definitivamente teníamos muchas cosas en común hasta los hermanos un tanto raros. Cuando terminamos nos despedimos de George no sin antes darle las gracias por haberme colaborado en todo, Bella se veía muy feliz y eso me alegraba completamente el corazón.

- Todo estuvo muy lindo Edward, gracias por esta cena tan especial- Íbamos agarrados de la mano caminando sobre la fina arena de la playa, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía divisar la gran luna que nos acompañaba esta noche. Su luz blanca alumbraba el delicado perfil de Bella que se encontraba a mi lado, su cabello en ondas caía sutilmente por sus hombros, sus ojos seguían con ese brillo adorable y que hablar de esos labios que me gritaban que los besara en seguida.

- Todo es perfecto solo porque estoy a tu lado, gracias por estar aquí conmigo- Las palabras me salieron casi en un hilo de voz, cada vez que la veía me daba cuenta que eso era verdad, así estuviera en el paraíso, no sería feliz si no estuviera a su lado. Escuchamos música que provenía de unos metro más allá de donde nos encontrábamos, parecía que había una fiesta demasiado animada.

- Vamos Edward, me encanta como se oye eso- Bella salió corriendo con los tacones en sus manos- No me vas a alcanzar- Sacó la lengua como una niña chiquita y seguí corriendo. Con que me estaba retando, eso estaría por verse.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella con mi saco colgando, tengo que reconocer que corría rápido y casi no la puedo alcanzar; cuando la agarré por la cintura pegó un grito y empezamos a reír, en frente de nosotros se encontraba una gran fogata y habían diferentes personas bailando ritmos tropicales. Cuando nos levantamos una mujer nos invitó a unirnos al baile y mi Bella lo único que hacía era sonreír. Nuestros sacos y nuestros zapatos estaban tirados en la playa y mi camisa estaba casi totalmente abierta.

Bella bailaba al ritmo de los tambores y su espectacular cuerpo se movía de una forma no muy apropiada para mantener mi cordura. Sus torneadas piernas, su cadera y su pequeña cinturita eran una perfecta composición para la más hermosa obra de arte hecha por el más inspirado de los artistas; nunca dejaba atrás su sonrisa y mirada pícara que me lanzaba cada vez que podía. Todos estábamos muy animados pero no podía dejar de verla y admirar a esa diosa que me estaba haciendo perder totalmente en su belleza.

- Eres un excelente bailarín- Bella tenía sus brazos sujetos a mi cuello mientras que su tibia respiración tocaba mi rostro y nos encontrábamos más y más cerca.

- Eso no es verdad- Reí- Tu si bailas increíble, de ahora en adelante serás mi maestra- Reímos.

- Ok es buena idea, entonces vas muy bien con tu lección alumno Cullen.

- Eso suena bastante bien- Reímos.

- Pero pasar mi materia no es nada fácil- Me empezó a hablar con un tono de voz más sensual.

- Ah no? pues ya veremos profe- La agarré fuertemente por la cintura y empezamos a dar vueltas por toda la playa.

- Edward bájame, no!- Reímos juntos mientras seguíamos abrazados. Después de unos minutos la bajé y nos caímos los dos por lo mareados que estábamos

- Me las vas a pagar!- me dijo mientras se paraba y empezó a perseguirme, luego me empujó haciéndome caer dentro del mar, pero antes la había agarrado del brazo y también la hice caer conmigo. No parábamos de reír, todo con ella era magnífico; la ayudé a parar y salimos completamente mojados.

- No me parece, tú eras el único que se debió mojar, yo no.

- Eso te pasa por vengarte de mí- Bella puso cara de brava pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando ya se encontraba nuevamente con esa gran sonrisa en su cara. Nos dirigimos nuevamente cerca a la fogata y recogimos nuestras pertenencias, ya era tarde y debíamos volver. Nos despedimos de las personas que se encontraban allí y nos devolvimos al volvo corriendo una vez más por la playa con la luna siguiendo nuestro camino.

- Edward se me rompió un tacón del zapato- Dijo Bella cuando se terminó la zona de la playa y se disponía a ponerse sus zapatos.

- No te preocupes princesa, no tienes por qué caminar, yo te llevo donde tú quieras- Después de ponerme mis zapatos la alcé y nos dirigimos hasta el volvo, abrí la puerta del copiloto y se entró al carro.

- Tienes frio?- Le dije viendo como empezaba a temblar ligeramente, le puse mi saco y me subí al coche.

A los pocos minutos Bella se quedó dormida casi sobre mi hombro mientras yo conducía rápidamente para llegar a su casa.

- Despierta preciosa, ya llegamos a tu casa- Bella abrió sus ojos y empezó a desperezarse, tenía carita de cansada, pero aún así se veía hermosa- Ven y te ayudo a bajar- Salí del volvo y nuevamente la alcé hasta la entrada de su casa, teníamos la ropa húmeda y con el frio de la noche nos estábamos congelando.

- No encuentro las llaves de la casa Edward- Empezamos a buscar y las encontramos en uno de los asientos del carro.

- A ti se te pierde todo Bella, menos mal tienes la cabeza unida al cuerpo- Me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y sacó la lengua como niña chiquita.

- Quieres pasar y te tomas algo caliente?- Me ofreció cuando termino de abrir la puerta- No puedo preciosa, tengo que ir ya a casa y además me da pena con tus familia.

- Ellos no están se fueron a visitar a unos familiares en Forks, nuestra ciudad natal, solo está mi hermana Alice pero creo que no ha llegado- Me brindó una sonrisa de complicidad y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y la sujeté por la cintura levantándola un poco, su dulce aliento rozaba mi cara y sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba considerablemente.

- Te quiero muchísimo Bella

- Y yo a ti Edward

- Bella, menos mal que estás aquí!

_**BELLA POV.**_

La p... m...! El grito de Alice nos asustó a Edward a mí y nos separamos rápidamente. Ella era la reina de llegar en el momento menos adecuado e interrumpir todo.

- Bells, menos mal llegaste antes, no contestabas tu móvil y yo estaba sin llaves, creí que me tocaba quedarme fuera de la casa toda la noche- Mary Alice Swan Higginbotham, era real que la iba a matar dentro de muy poco, pero tenía controlarme en ese momento, habían muchos testigos.

- Hola Bella, cómo estás?- Me saludó Jasper, el representante de Rose.

- Bien Jasper gracias. Mira Edward te presentó a mi hermana Alice y a un amigo Jasper.

- Mucho gusto Edward Cullen- Mi príncipe se saludo con los dos, pero se notaba desde lejos que tampoco le había agradado que nos hubieran interrumpido.

- Y por qué están todos mojados, que estaban haciendo?- Dijo Alice haciendo cara de pervertida; tras de que llega en mal momento, también es malpensada?

- Nada, solo que caímos en el mar y nos mojamos- Le explicó Edward; empezamos a reír, pero yo estaba que reventaba por dentro- Bueno creo que es hora que dejemos a estas bellas damas descansar entonces hasta mañana- Dijo Edward con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz pero me imaginaba que se sentía incomodo en esa situación.

- Si tienes razón Edward. Chao Alice, cuídate, me llamas y nos vemos otro día- Jasper y Alice se dieron un beso casi en la boca

- Claro, espero que te vaya muy bien mañana, Adiós- Jasper se terminó de despedir de mi príncipe y de mi y se fue en su auto.

- Bueno, entonces yo también me tengo que ir; chao Alice un gusto conocerte- se acercaron y se dieron un beso en la mejilla- Chao Bella, también llámame y nos vemos- Se acercó nuevamente a mí y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y me susurro en el oído "Te quiero", creí que me desmayaría con este príncipe en frente mío.

- Adiós Edward- Vi como avanzaba hacia su volvo y arrancaba, me sentí vacía en ese momento, no pasaron ni cinco segundos y ya lo extrañaba, esta noche había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

- Y cómo te fue Bells, cuéntamelo todo!- Me giré para ver a Alice y le lancé la mirada más asesina que tenía

- Me la vas a pagar enana!- Alice salió corriendo y gritando, estaba haciéndose la boba pero sabía que enserio estaba brava y me las iba a pagar!


	7. Nuevo profesor

**CAPÍTULO 7. NUEVO PROFESOR**

_**BELLA POV.**_

Si desde el primer día en que lo vi no pude dejar de pensar en él, mucho menos desde la maravillosa sorpresa que me dio en la playa... su hermosa sonrisa y sus detalles eran una de las tantas cosas que me encantaban de él y que habían estado rondando en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

Edward se encontraba viajando con su familia y no nos habíamos podido ver el fin de semana; ya me estaba haciendo muchísima falta y solo habían pasado dos días desde que nos vimos. En tan poco tiempo él se había convertido en una persona muy especial para mí y no quería despertarme de este hermoso sueño.

El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Aló

- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?- Una estúpida sonrisa se me formó inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz; ya habíamos hablado pero cada vez que lo oía, me recordaba lo perfecto que era.

- Bien y tú como vas?

- Bien princesa, un poco aburrido pero bueno ya estamos arreglando todo para regresar esta tarde a Los Ángeles.

- Y por qué estás aburrido, acaso no estabas en la fiesta de tu tío?

- Si, ayer fuimos al matrimonio y luego fue la recepción, pero en cualquier lugar voy a estar aburrido si tú no estás a mi lado, me haces mucha falta.

- Tú también me has hecho mucha falta, pero bueno ya pronto nos vamos a ver

- Si, eso me tiene muy feliz; si quieres mañana paso por tu casa por la tarde y salimos un rato, te parece?

- Si muy buena idea

- Ok entonces mañana te marco cuando salga de la universidad. Cuídate, te quiero mucho Bella, no lo olvides

- Y yo a ti, nos vemos mañana. Adiós

Todo el resto de la tarde me la pase con esa sonrisa, hasta mi mamá me preguntó por qué estaba tan feliz. Terminé de hacer unos trabajos para la universidad y después Alice me obligó a ser su maniquí para terminar de hacer unos diseños; ya no estaba tan brava con ella ya que se la había pasado el fin de semana ayudándome en todo y haciéndome cualquier favor que le pidiera, era una fastidiosa inoportuna, pero aún así la quería muchísimo.

- Ya casi terminas duende?

- Espérate Bella un minuto, y no me digas así pues tú no eres muy alta que digamos- Dijo terminando de coser un pedazo del vestido

- Pues más que tú si

- Boba; ya terminamos, por favor quítatelo con mucho cuidado, no quiero que le pase nada o si no me muero

Después de cambiarme y de que Alice terminara su hermoso vestido, bajamos a comer con Charlie y René que ya habían vuelto de Forks; mi papá se encontraba muy bien y esperábamos que siguiera así y no fuera necesario practicarle ninguna operación.

- Chicas su padre y yo vamos a regresarnos a vivir a Forks, Charlie ya terminó su tratamiento aquí y el doctor Cullen nos recomendó un ambiente menos estresante para su completa recuperación.

- Y cuándo se van a ir?- Dijo Alice con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz, ella era demasiado consentida y nunca había estado lejos de mis papas

- En una semana mi amor, volvemos a nuestra casa; pero tienen que ir a visitarnos, no es que se olviden de sus viejos- Reímos todos.

- Ningún viejos papá, ustedes están jóvenes y hermosos, y nunca dejaremos de estar pendientes de ustedes ni de visitarlos

Terminamos de comer mientras nuestros papás nos hablaban como niñas pequeñas que se van a quedar solas.

- Tranquilo papá no te preocupes, Alice tiene 21 años y yo 23 y sabemos cuidarnos, además lo importante es tu salud y que sigas todas las indicaciones que te da el doctor.

- Oye, no reveles mi edad que cada vez me siento más vieja- Reímos todos, Alice y sus grandes comentarios.

- Ok mis niñas, espero que sigan portándose muy juiciosas- Como siempre Charlie tan protector con nosotras.

...

- Hey muñeca ¿cómo estás?- Me encontré a Jacob cuando estaba entrando al salón para mi primera clase; casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba con él aquí en la universidad y nos habíamos vuelto buenos amigos.

- Bien Jake, gracias. Y a ti cómo te fue el fin de semana?

- Pues bien en rumba y con muchas chicas lo normal- Reímos- No mentiras Bella, fui a visitar a mi papá a Forks

- Tu papá vive en Forks? Qué bien, mi familia y yo somos de allá

- Que coincidencia Bella, mi familia también es de Forks y yo me vine a vivir con mi tío Sam a los Ángeles cuando tenía como 9 años.

- Y tu estudiaste en el instituto de Forks?

- Si, hasta que me vine para acá

- Entonces debimos estudiar juntos cuando éramos chiquis- Definitivamente cada día me encontraba con más sorpresas

- No sé, no creo; porque me acordaría de una niña tan hermosa como tú

- Que lindo Jake, gracias. Bueno ya vuelvo, al parecer el profesor fastidioso Newton se demora

- Ok, no te demores- Salí rápidamente del salón un poco apenada por lo que me acababa de decir Jacob, esas palabras habían sonado un tanto comprometedoras.

Fui al baño y terminé de arreglar mi cabello que se encontraba un poco alborotado por la lluvia de esta mañana. Cuando iba al salón vi que la puerta ya estaba cerrada; shit, otra vez me encontraría con el fastidioso de Newton. Golpeé suavemente y cuando abrieron la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...

- Siga señorita, llega tarde a mi clase

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Siga por favor, después hablamos- Entré todavía con una cara de completa confusión, siguiendo con la mirada al causante de mi shock cerebral

- ¿Jake quién es ese tipo?

- Es el nuevo profesor, Newton se retiró no sé por qué; tranquila que acabó de llegar no te perdiste de nada- Mi cabeza estaba en blanco

- Chicos por favor hagan silencio; primero que todo buenos días- Todo la clase le respondió a su saludo, mientras yo seguía tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo- Como ya les dijo el decano, el profesor Newton se ha retirado de la universidad por motivos personales y yo soy su nuevo remplazo, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy su nuevo maestro de Teoría y práctica del dibujo artístico- Cuando terminó de hablar me miró fijamente y de sus labios brotó una sonrisa pícara; era un estúpido lo sabía y no me había dicho nada, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él.

- Bella tienes algo?, te noto como si hubieras visto un fantasma

- Nada Jake, tranquilo; solo que estaba recordando unas vueltas que tengo que hacer esta tarde

- Ok muñeca, me avisas si algo necesitas

- Si, no te preocupes- No podía parar de mirarlo, se me hacía muy extraño verlo, primero que todo en este lugar y mucho más como mi profesor, siendo solo dos años mayor que yo. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que era un idiota completo, sabía que me iba a poner así cuando lo viera y aparte de eso le causaba gracia la situación, no me gustaba para nada esto.

- Ok muchachos entonces espero que hayan traído todo sus materiales, vamos al salón de dibujo porque ya comenzaremos la clase- Cogió sus cosas y salió mientras todo el mundo terminaba de sacar lo que necesitaba; Jake me ayudó a cargar lo mío, estaba preocupado, me imagino lo pálida que me encontraría en ese momento. Llegamos al salón y no estaba Edward, fácilmente pude percibir su delicioso aroma que reconocí inmediatamente.

Estaba terminando de armar el caballete y acomodar el lienzo, cuando entró con su perfecto rostro y qué decir de ese varonil cuerpo que cada vez me tenía más mal, pero no era hora de pensar en eso, estaba muy brava con él y me debía una larga explicación.

- Bueno el día de hoy vamos a ver cómo están de creatividad, en su lienzo pueden realizar cualquier figura, lo importante es que exprese lo que más le guste hacer, lo que le apasiona hacer; es un pequeño ejercicio para que se desestresen y además para que cada uno vaya reconociendo su estilo propio para pintar, entonces manos a la obra- Todo el mundo empezó muy emocionado a pintar mientras yo no podía apartar la vista de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Edward tenía su propio lienzo y también empezó a realizar el ejercicio, no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo ya que se encontraba casi frente a mí. Bueno solo me quedaba relajarme y esperar que cosa me iba a decir para arreglar todo esto.

Una playa empezaba a darse forma entre el blanco lienzo; desde niña me encanta el mar y la arena y siempre que podía iba a la Push, una playa cercana a Forks y me la pasaba horas acostada en la playa a pesar del frío que allí hace, dibujando innumerables cosas y viendo el hermoso atardecer que llegaba cada día.

- Perdón Bella- Me sacó de mi mundo la fingida voz de preocupación de la idiota Jessica Stanley, no llevaba ni dos semanas en la universidad y me caía muy mal y mucho más cuando me acababa de regar pintura roja en mi camiseta blanca.

- Que pena nena, es que perdí el equilibrio por este estúpido asiento- Yo seguía ahí parada con ganas de matar a esa hipócrita pero de la rabia no me salía ni una sola palabra.

- Ven Bella y vamos para que te limpies- Me dijo Jacob mientras me sacaba del salón, y antes de salir nos paró un serio Edward.

- Solo la señorita Swan puede ir, usted se queda aquí terminando el ejercicio- Le dijo a Jacob mientras lo miraba con cierto odio en sus ojos

- Solo la voy a acompañar, ¿algún problema con eso?

- Yo creo que ella puede ir sola, así que por favor a su lugar o si no quiere que me vea obligado a hacerle un memorando

- Ahorita nos vemos Bella- Jacob me soltó y se dirigió a su puesto mientras le daba la última mirada asesina a Edward; no sé que le pasaba el día de hoy a Edward pero no era para nada la persona que había conocido.

Salí rápidamente del salón directo al baño mientras tenía toda mi camiseta llena de pintura, precisamente un minuto antes me había quitado la bata porque estaba acalorada y esta idiota aprovechó. Mojé mis manos y las pasé por mi rostro tratando de bajar la temperatura y el rojo intenso de mis mejillas.

- Maldita sea!- Dije mientras volvía a mirar mi ropa y pensaba en cómo iba a salir así vuelta nada.

- Tranquilízate Bella- No sabía con quién estaba más brava, pero a él no lo quería ver para nada.

- Vete Edward Cullen, no quiero verte, quieres seguir burlándote de mi o qué?

- ¿Qué te pasa? yo en ningún momento me he burlado de ti- Lo miré tratando de mostrarle toda la piedra que tenía, entré a un baño y cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude; ya sé que parecía una niña pequeña pero no quería verlo.

- Preciosa, sal de ahí, por qué te pones así conmigo si no te he hecho nada- Escuche su dulce voz detrás de la puerta grisácea.

- Te parece poco no haberme contado que ibas a trabajar aquí y que además ibas a ser mi profesor, y mira como le hablaste a Jacob, el es mi amigo y me quería ayudar

- Si te iba a limpiar esa mancha y después a ayudarte a quitar la camiseta o qué?- Dijo en tono sarcástico- Además si no te dije que iba a trabajar aquí era porque quería que fuera una sorpresa y creí que estarías feliz de verme acá

- Pues si me alegra mucho que estés aquí pero no me gusta que me oculten las cosas, y deja tus estúpidos celos Edward- Parecía loca gritándole a una puerta, pero quería decirle todo

- Pues si estoy celoso y ¿qué?, ese chucho no te mira como una simple amiga y ya sal de ese baño que odio hablarle a una puerta- Me dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

- No quiero, estoy muy brava contigo y no te quiero ver

- Ah ok, si eso es lo que quieres no me vas a volver a ver- Dijo mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse, en ese momento sentí una enorme tristeza y me recorrió una horrible sensación de soledad por todo el cuerpo.

Terminé de limpiar algunas lágrimas que se me escaparon y salí del baño, di unos pequeños pasos cuando sentí como alguien me agarraba por la cintura y me tapaba la boca, llevándome nuevamente el cubículo en donde estaba.

- Con que no me quieres ver, no?- Me dijo Edward cuando me volteo y quedamos frente a frente, sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza y rabia a la vez

- Me quieres matar de un susto o qué?- Le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos y lo miraba fijamente.

- Por qué eres así Bella, yo solo quería darte una sorpresa, además aquí el problema es tu camiseta manchada y tus pataletas de niñita pequeña

- Y si te parezco tan niñita pequeña porque sigues aquí- Le dije mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

- Porque me enamoré de esta niñita y así haga las pataletas que haga siempre voy a estar aquí contigo, te quiero Isabella y deja ya esta actitud que en serio me estoy poniendo de mal genio- Solo con decirme eso quedé desarmada totalmente, ¿estaba enamorado de mi?, esas palabras se adentraron en lo más profundo de mi corazón e hicieron que las malditas mariposas en mi estomago volvieran a revolotear.

- No me vas a decir nada?- Me dijo mientras sus facciones denotaban tristeza

- Qué quieres que te diga? Que eres un tonto, que no me cuenta las cosas, que es un celoso y del cual también estoy enamorada- No sé de adonde me salieron esas palabras, solo sé que las dije y sentí como me liberaba de un enorme peso

- Eso quería que me dijeras- De sus labios salió una pícara sonrisa y sus manos me sujetaron más fuerte de la cintura mientras me elevaba un poco y acercaba su rostro al mío. Su dulce aliento golpeó fuertemente mi cara y sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora. Hasta ese momento me sentí dentro de la realidad.

Sus suaves labios empezaron a rozar los míos de una forma muy tierna y a la vez provocativa; envolví mis brazos en su cuello mientras trataba de acercarme mucho más a él. Su lengua delineaba el contorno de mis labios mientras pedía permiso para adentrarse más; un juego con nuestras lenguas terminó convirtiéndose en una de las más grandes pero deliciosas batallas. Nunca antes nadie me había besado de la forma que Edward lo estaba haciendo, solo con sentir su dulce sabor me estaba llevado a la locura y lo único que pedía era más y más. Terminamos el beso más dulce y exquisito del mundo porque ya nos estábamos quedando sin aire, su nariz rozó la mía depositando pequeños besos desde la punta hasta mis labios nuevamente; acaricio mi rostro y en lo único que me fijaban eran en esos hermosos orbes verdes que reflejaban un gran amor.

- Te quiero Bella- Dijo soltando en mis labios un susurro imperceptible para el oído humano, pero muy fuerte para el corazón

- Y yo a ti- Le brindé una de mis mejores sonrisas, mientras le transmitía también todo el amor que empezaba a sentir por él.

- Mira preciosa me ensuciaste toda la bata- Dijo mientras se formaba un puchero adorable en su boca, y no pude aguantarme soltar una pequeña risita por lo tierno que se veía.

- Pero tú al menos te la quitas y ya quedas bien, pero a mí me toca devolverme a mi casa así vuelta nada- Copie su mismo gesto mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un rápido beso

- Quítate la camiseta y te pones la mía- Al principio creí que estaba molestando, pero su cara decía lo contrario

- En serio quieres que me quita la camiseta aquí?- Le dije abriendo mis ojos como platos- Además tú te vas a quedar sin camiseta

- Tranquila tengo camiseta y camisa entonces no hay problema. Te vas a cambiar o vas estar todo el resto de día así?- Me dijo intimidándome con su mirada.

- Ok tu ganas, pásame la camiseta- En frente mío Edward se quito la bata y empezó a soltar los botones de la camisa con delgadas rayas azules que tenía y luego retiró su camiseta blanca dejando su torso desnudo; de por Dios, si casi me muero con ese beso, al ver su musculoso cuerpo casi me da algo ahí. Era un completo dios griego, cada parte de su pecho era perfecto y además tenía unos fuertes brazos, Edward me quería matar o qué?

- Hay algo que te gusta de lo que ves?- Me dijo cuando me estaba pasando la camiseta

- Pásame más bien eso rápido y voltéate, no mires nada. Eso te pasa por ser un mostrón- Empezó a reírse mientras se giró y apuntaba cada botón de la camisa. Rápidamente me cambie la manchada prenda y me puse la camiseta de Edward, me quedaba grande entonces decidí hacerle un nudo en el lado izquierdo.

- Ya casi

- No mires niño mostrón, ya te puedes voltear

- Oye Bella definitivamente tú te puedes poner un costal y te ves divina, mamacita- Me hizo reír mientras me daba otro beso. Salimos del cubículo vigilando que nadie estuviera por ahí o si no que pensarían al vernos ahí, bueno a decir verdad eso no me importaba casi, pero tocaba tener cuidado.

- Ya no estás brava conmigo?

- Pues estoy menos brava, pero aún sigo así.

- Mejor, con eso te puedo contentar más- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y se dirigió a la sala de profesores por otra bata para mí y para él.


	8. Nuevos Cambios

**CAPÍTULO 8. NUEVOS CAMBIOS. **

**BELLA POV.**

- Cómo sigues Bella? Te cambiaste la camiseta?

- Bien Jake, si me encontré con mi amiga Ángela y me prestó una que tenía

- Ah bueno, pero te queda un poco grande

- Si, es que es de el novio de ella y pues era preferible esta que seguir con la otra toda manchada- Definitivamente era muy mala para decir mentiras y al parecer no estaba convenciendo a Jacob

- Si claro, oye y tú ya conocías al nuevo profesor?

- No para nada, por qué lo dices?- Sentía que empezaba a sudar demasiado, pero traté de controlarme lo más que pude

- Pues porque te llamó por tu apellido, y al igual no me cayó para nada bien ese tipo

- Pues ni idea, me imagino que ya debió haber visto las listas de sus alumnos y de pronto me recordó; eso es lo de menos, yo estoy que mato a la tal Jessica

- Si definitivamente se pasó, se nota que es una inmadura completa y tiene que recurrir a este tipo de cosas para molestar a los demás

- Si tienes razón- Volteé a mirarla y tenía una estúpida sonrisa, me imagino que creyó que se estaba saliendo son la suya pero todavía no conocía a Isabella Swan

- Bueno muchachos ya faltan diez minutos para que se termine la clase, vayan terminando y organicen todos sus materiales, por favor traen el lienzo la próxima clase terminado- Dijo Edward a todos y después me brindo una pequeña sonrisa, que solo yo vi.

Después de organizar mis cosas empecé a buscar a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontré me imagino que salió apenas se acabó la clase; me despedí de Jacob y me dirigí a mi siguiente cátedra.

...

- Hola amiga, cómo van las clases?- Me preguntó Ángela cuando nos encontramos en la fila de la cafetería

- Bien, han estado normales; solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero de resto bien

- Quieres tomarte algo?

- No tranquila amiga, no es nada y más bien cuéntame cómo vas?

- Muy bien Bells, estoy feliz porque conocí un hombre sencillamente divino, se llama Paul y tenemos varias clases juntos

- Que bien Ángela, me alegra por ti, pero ya sabes no te aceleres

- No para nada; cambiando de tema, ya conociste a el nuevo profesor de teoría?

- Si, esta mañana tuve la primera hora con él

- No lo he visto todavía, pero dicen que está muy bueno; todas las chicas están revolucionadas con él- Me dio risa al escuchar eso, me imagino a todas esas detrás de mi Edward; pero tengo que reconocer que me también me produjo algo de celos.

- Si es guapo y se nota que es muy buen profesor- Guapo? guapísimo, divino...

- Mejor dicho está como nos lo recomendó el doctor- Reímos- Nos vemos amiga, voy que terminar de hacer un trabajo, tengo que contarte muchas cosas más

- Ok, nos vemos- Ángela también estaba loca, hoy no era un día nada de lo común

- Entonces estoy como te lo recomendó el doctor?- Me habló esa aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas haciéndome botar la manzana que llevaba en la bandeja

- Edward, me vas a seguir asustando así?- Empezó a reírse mientras levantaba la manzana y la ponía de regreso en la bandeja

- Princesa acéptalo te pongo nerviosa- Seguía riéndose mientras yo ponía cara de pocos amigos

- Ya deja de ser tan vanidoso, y no, tu papá no me ha recomendado nada, ni a nadie- Le dije mientras los dos nos reíamos por lo infantil de la situación

- Esos chistes tuyos, más bien vamos- Salimos de la cafetería y nos dirigimos a la zona verde, nos sentamos al lado de un árbol alejados de todo el mundo

- Y en serio sigues brava conmigo?- Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la barbilla haciendo que mirara esos hermosos ojos

- Un poco, en verdad no me gusta que me oculten las cosas, pero bueno, no quiero seguir así contigo más bien cuéntame cómo fue que entraste de profesor aquí?

- Ok, yo terminé de estudiar hace poco de un año y pues se acababa mi trabajo en la universidad que estaba entonces empecé a buscar trabajo y la directora Jane me había dictado unas pocas clases y un día me llamó y me ofreció la vacante de maestro aquí y acepté, pero claro está que tengo semana de prueba y por eso me tiene que ir muy bien

- Que bien, lo importante es que ya tienes el trabajo y por lo visto te está yendo muy bien- Dije con cierta ironía en mi voz

- Y por qué lo dices?

- Porque tienes a todas las estudiantes chorreando la baba por ti, hasta oíste a mi amiga- Rió mientras me daba un dulce beso en la frente

- Si, te iba a hablar y escuché el comentario de tu amiga; al igual así tenga a todas las mujeres del mundo detrás mío no importaría; la única mujer que me importa está al frente mío

- Eres un bobo hermoso- Le dije mientras me acostaba encima de él y nos dábamos un dulce beso, solamente nuestros labios se rozaban, no había espacio para palabras; solo en mi mente estaba su exquisito sabor y la suave textura de sus labios

- Preparada?- Me dijo mientras depositaba un último beso en mi mejilla

- Para qué?- Dije porque no entendía lo que decía

- Ok, vámonos- Me abrazó muy fuerte y se giró, haciéndonos rodar por una pequeña colina que estaba al lado de nosotros; dimos muchas vueltas y caímos al pasto mientras nos reíamos sin poder parar

- Eres un loco- dije apretándome el estomago porque ya me dolía de tanto reír

- Si loco por ti princesa- Me ayudó a parar y recogimos nuestras cosas rápidamente ya que por andar jugando, estábamos un poco retrasados. Antes de entrar me dio un último beso y me dijo que nos veríamos a la salida en el mismo café de la otra vez

**EDWARD POV.**

- Nos vemos allá, sal rápido y no te demores por favor

- Te lo prometo, vete ya más bien porque no quiero que te vaya mal en tu semana de prueba

- Ok princesa- Salí rápidamente hacia la sala de profesores, menos mal no nos habíamos retrasado mucho. Cogí mi bata y los libros que ya estaban organizados sobre mi escritorio y me fui a la siguiente clase

Me gustaba que en la primera clase que tuviera con cualquier grupo, ellos pudieran pintar libremente y se sintieran a gusto, así se podía descubrir no solamente la creatividad de cada quién, sino algunos rasgos de su personalidad. En la universidad también había tomado algunas clases de psicología y es increíble como se puede reconocer a las personas viendo un dibujo hecho por ellos

- Profe le puedo hacer una pregunta?- Alzó la mano una chica rubia

- Si claro

- Profe tiene novia?- Toda la clase empezó a chiflar mientras la muchacha me miraba fijamente

- Cómo es su nombre señorita?

- Lauren Mallory

- Señorita Mallory, es relevante esa información para la clase?- Ya me había encontrado con este tipo de niñas que solo querían llamar la atención

- No creo que para la clase pero para mí sí

- Yo solamente cumplo por dictar una cátedra y si la pregunta no es para la clase, entonces es mejor que continuemos sin más interrupciones que no tienen fundamento- Vi como se le subía la temperatura y me lanzó una mirada de odio mientras todos quedaban nuevamente en silencio

Las otras dos horas pasaron sin ningún inconveniente y sin niñas chistositas como la de la clase anterior. Ya faltaban diez minutos para verme con mi princesa y me encontraba demasiado ansioso como si fuera la primera vez que la fuera a ver. Estar con Bella era lo mejor que me había pasado y daría lo que fuera por despertar todos los días de mi vida y ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates que me volvían cada vez más loco.

Finalmente salí e iba caminando hacia el café cuando vi varios carteles en la universidad que promocionaban una fiesta de disfraces que estaban realizando los estudiantes de último semestre de arquitectura, iba a ser la próxima semana y ya había escuchado a varias personas hablando de lo buena que iba a estar; se me ocurrió invitar a Bella y como la fiesta era de disfraces nadie me reconocería y podríamos estar juntos sin ninguna molestia

Estaba parado esperando a Bella cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos. Solo con la suave textura de su piel y su olor a fresas supe que era ella e inmediatamente de voltee y le di un beso; me encantaba probar su dulce néctar y ya sabía que estaba totalmente perdido en sus labios

- Esperaste mucho?

- No, como diez minutos no más, no te preocupes- Le indiqué que siguiéramos para irnos en el volvo

- Que pena contigo es que estaba saliendo y Ángela, mi amiga la de la cafetería- Reímos al recordar su comentario- Bueno ella, me estaba hablando de la fiesta que está organizando unos chicos de su facultad y hasta que no le prometí que lo pensaría no me dejó ir; se le está pegando lo intensita de mi hermana- Reímos nuevamente.

- Eso estaba mirando ahorita y pues te quería invitar

- Pero tú sabes que estará mucha gente de aquí y no se pueden enterar de que un profesor está saliendo con una alumna, además no soy muy seguidora de grandes fiestas como esta- Me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente con esos profundos ojos chocolates.

- Y ni por mi lo harías?- Le dije tratando de sonar lo más triste posible

- No sé, voy a pensarlo- Me dio una sonrisa pícara y sus labios se juntaron con los míos haciéndome sentir nuevamente en el cielo

- Sabes algo Edward?

- Dime amor

- Te quiero

- Y yo a ti mi hermosa princesa- Arranqué el coche para dirigirnos a su casa.

...

**BELLA POV.**

- Hola papá, cómo sigues?

- Hola Bells, muy bien hija no te preocupes; mira te presento a un viejo amigo de Forks, Sam Black, nos va a ayudar con todo el trasteo y el viaje hasta allá- Sam Black, ese nombre se me hacía conocido

- Hola Bella, pero como a crecido esta chica Charlie, hace años no la veía- Se paró del sofá un hombre moreno, un poco alto y se notaba que era muy fuerte, de la misma edad que mi padre.

- Mucho gusto señor Black y gracias por ayudar a mis padres en lo del viaje, todo sea para que mi papá siga recuperándose y esté mucho mejor

- Por nada Bella, dime Sam, señor Black me hace sentir viejo- Reímos- le debía muchos favores al viejo comisario y ya era hora que se los pagara

- Mas te vale viejo lobo, mentiras y que se hizo tu sobrino?- Le dijo mi padre mientras le brindaba una cerveza

- Creo que ahí viene, me estaba trayendo unos papeles que necesito; es un chico encantador, siempre me ayuda en todo lo que necesito- En ese momento timbraron y fui a abrir

- ¿Jacob?- Definitivamente este mundo era un pañuelo

- Hola Bella- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y brindándome una gran sonrisa- Cómo estás preciosa?

- Ya se conocen hija?- Dijo Charlie mientras saludaba a Jacob

- Si papá, Jacob es un compañero de la universidad, entramos a la misma clase

- Eso está muy bien, me imagino que serán muy bueno amigos- Dijo Sam mientras se volvían a sentar en el sofá

- Bella, sube un momento- Como raro Alice gritando desde su cuarto

- Que pena con ustedes, ya vuelvo- Entré a su cuarto y me encontré con un montón de revistas y periódicos tirados por todas partes

- Ven hermanita siéntate aquí, he estado buscando en todo este montón de revistas el lugar perfecto para irnos a vivir ya que nuestros papas se van; he escogido unos apartamentos perfectos para que vayamos a verlos

- Y acaso que tiene esta casa Alice, por qué no nos quedamos aquí?

- Pues porque nuestros papas van a vender esta casa, como solo vamos a vivir nosotras aquí, la casa produce muchos gastos y no vale la pena y tu sabes que a mi mamá no le gusta la idea de arrendar, entonces mejor con ese dinero conseguimos un apartamento y aparte pueden arreglar la casa en Forks que está un poco vieja

- Y por qué no me cuentan nada en esta casa? Toman decisiones a la liguera y no son capaces de consultarme

- Tranquilla Bells, mírale el lado bueno, lo que te dije; no estamos en una buena situación económica y pues esta es una buena opción

- Puede que lo sea, pero no me gusta para nada que no me tengan en cuenta

- Bueno el caso, debemos apresurarnos en conseguir el apartamento porque creo que mis papas ya tienen un posible comprador; si quieres vamos a ver algunos lugares, no quedan muy lejos de aquí sí?

- Dios mío quién te aguanta a ti, más bien vamos, no quiero quedarme sin un lugar donde vivir

- Ya cálmate, más bien ponte súper alegre porque vamos a tener un hermoso apartamento para las dos

- Si que divertido- Dije en tono sarcástico, si me gustaba la idea pero en verdad mis papas me iban a escuchar

- Papá ya venimos vamos a ver con Bells los lugares que te dije- Todavía seguía Charlie con su amigo Sam y Jacob en la sala

- Ok mis amores, no se demoren por favor

- Las puedo acompañar?- Nos dijo Jake, se notaba que estaba un poco aburrido

- Claro vamos, y de una vez nos ayudas llevando algunas cosas que vamos a comprar- Le dijo Alice agarrándolo del brazo mientras se terminaban de despedir.

- Ok y a donde van chicas?- Dijo Jacob mientras nos terminábamos de subir al coche de René

- Vamos a ver unos apartamentos que escogió Alice para irnos a vivir

- Si ya me ha contado mi tío que se van sus papas de vuelta a Forks y acaso van a vender la casa?

- Si, al parecer eso decidieron y no fueron capaces de avisarme

- Ya Bella, vas a seguir así toda la tarde- Dijo Alice quien era la que iba manejando- Ya relájate

- Ok ya, al menos espero que los lugares que escogiste sean bonitos y no tan caros

- Si no te preocupes se que te encantaran

Llegamos a diferentes sitios pero en unos el apartamento era muy pequeño, en otros muy grandes y los otros que eran perfectos eran demasiados costos. Alice y Jacob parecían amigos de toda la vida, al parecer se cayeron muy bien. Estaba cansada de ver tantos lugares pero menos mal llegamos a un bello edificio ubicado a 20 minutos de la casa; el apartamento que nos presentaron eran perfecto; tenía 2 cuartos, cada uno con su baño, una sala con un pequeño estudio y con una hermosa cocina y lo que más me gusto fueron unos grandes ventanales que daban una maravillosa vista de la ciudad. Realmente a Alice y a mí nos encanto y lo más importante, no era tan costoso el alquiler. Hablamos con el arrendatario y terminamos de firmar todos los papeles para pasarnos en una semana a nuestro apartamento, ya se me había quitado el malgenio de la tarde y finalmente nos devolvimos a casa con Alice, después de haber dejado a Jake en su casa; fue muy amable al ayudarnos con todos los paquetes de las cosas que compró Alice para el nuevo bebé, como le decíamos al apto, y según ella eran pocas cosas porque faltaban muchísimas más

- Ayyy que emoción Bells ya tenemos bebé nuevo- Reímos

- Alice ya cálmate, bueno tengo que aceptar que si tienes buen gusto, esta hermoso nuestro nuevo bebé- Reímos nuevamente mientras sacábamos y sacábamos más cosas de las que compramos. Escuchamos un pito de carro y nos asomamos a la ventana para saber de quién se trataba

- Hola princesa

- Edward? Hola amor ya bajo- Estaba mi precioso al lado de su volvo con su hermosa sonrisa que me encantaba

- Hola cuñadito ya te vas a llevar a esta fea- Dijo Alice haciendo reír a Edward mientras me terminaba de arreglar y le tiraba toda la ropa que me encontraba en el camino

- Ya Bells, baja rápido, ya no tienes más arreglo- Seguía riéndose la enana esa

- Deséame suerte, te quiero enana

- Chao- Me dijo mientras baja las escaleras casi de dos en dos

- Chao Charlie ya vengo, voy a salir, nos vemos!

- Adiós amor, cuidado por ahí

- Hola preciosa- Me dijo Edward mientras me daba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y me abrazó dándome una vuelta en el aire ya que él era mucho más alto que yo

- Hola mi vida y tú qué haces aquí, me diste una gran sorpresa

- Nada, solo quería invitarte a cenar a mi apartamento hoy, y lo mejor es que voy a cocinar para ti

- Umm que delicia, ya quiero saborear todo lo que me vas a hacer

- Claro, ven súbete- Me abrió la puerta como siempre, estaba muy feliz de estar nuevamente con él

...

Llegamos a un gran edificio muy lindo como todo lo Edward, parqueamos el carro y subimos por el ascensor hasta su piso; Edward me dio un tierno abrazo y juntó su rostro al mío, dándome un apasionado beso, sus labios eran mi perdición, me encantaba su sabor; por estarnos besarnos nos olvidamos completamente de donde estábamos y no escuchamos cuando se abrió la puerta y un par de señores nos vieron con cara de pocos amigos, vi como Edward se sonrojó y solamente me agarró de la mano y salimos del ascensor riéndonos por la cara de esos señores.

- Ese tipo es vecino mío, es un viejito fastidioso no le hagas caso

- Ok, oye si ves lo que pasa por estarnos besarnos todo el tiempo

- No me importa, por mi ni te dejaría respirar- Reímos

- Ah sí, pues demuéstramelo- Me agarró suavemente de la cintura mientras acercaba nuevamente nuestros rostros, rozó levemente la punta de mi nariz con la suya y empezó a besarme de la forma suave y deliciosa como siempre lo hacía

- Edward Anthony Cullen, por ella fue por la que me dejaste?- Una fuerte voz nos asustó y en la puerta del apto de Edward se encontraba un chico alto y fornido riéndose a carcajadas

- Que te pasa Emmet, nos asustaste. Mira te presento a Bella, mi novia. Bella te presento al tonto de mi hermano

- Emmet Cullen, mucho gusto hermosa dama, perdón por el susto, me encanta hacer quedar mal a mi hermano

- Ya veo, mucho gusto, ya te doy la razón al decir que tu hermano se parece a Alice- Le dije a Edward mientras nos reíamos

- Ven amor pasa que Emmet ya se va, cierto?

- Claro, hasta ya me echan de mi casa; cuídate Bella que estés muy bien y cualquier cosa gritas- Reímos; la descripción que me había dado Edward de su hermano, se había quedado corta, era una persona muy particular

- Gracias y tranquilo, gritaré si algo

- Eso está muy bien, chao hermanito, ah y llama a papá que te necesita

- Ok, cuídate adiós- Dijo Edward cerrando la puerta- Sigue preciosa, siéntate, ya casi está lista la cena, la hice con mucho amor, solo para ti mi Bella.


	9. Una noche a tu lado

**CAPÍTULO 9. UNA NOCHE A TU LADO**

**EDWARD POV**

- Está genial tu apartamento, me gusta mucho

- Gracias mi amor, está a tus órdenes- Le dije mientras terminaba de servir la cena

- Mmm huele delicioso, ven te ayudo a llevar los platos- Su dulce aliento hizo que la piel de mi cuello se erizara y toda mi mente quedara en blanco, hasta casi se me cae el plato que estaba sosteniendo

- Si vez que yo también te pongo nervioso- Soltó una pícara sonrisa entretanto me daba un abrazo por mi espalda

- Ok yo si lo reconozco, me pones nervioso- Hice cara de susto mientras le robaba un pequeño beso- Ahora siéntate que ya está listo

- No ven te ayudo con ese plato, no me gusta quedarme sentada sin hacer nada- Definitivamente era terca, pero aún así la amaba mucho más

- Ok toma- Le dije entregándole el par de copas, de cuchillos y de tenedores- Ahora si ve y te sientas, o si no no hay comida

- Ok- Hizo un tierno puchero y se fue mientras ponía una pequeña rosa al lado de su plato

- Buenas noches mademoiselle, aquí está el platillo de esta noche pasta con salsa bolognesa espolvoreado con un poco de queso rallado y para acompañar un vino tinto fresco en este caso un Merlot y así alcanzar la sintonía entre el dulzor frutal del vino y el del tomate que tiene la salsa como soporte- Le dije lentamente cada palabra mientras acomodaba su plato, servía el dulce vino en su copa, acercándome a su oído y así sintiera lo mismo que me hizo hacía un momento- Pero con el más dulce de los vinos y la más deliciosa cena, esta noche no sería absolutamente nada sin el sabor de tus besos- Besé su cuello, su oreja, su sonrojada mejilla hasta encontrarme con el calor de sus labios, la suavidad de su lengua y su exquisito aliento que me embriagaba totalmente

- Mmmm pero acaso la comida no es antes que el postre- Me dijo con el poco aire que nos quedaba

- Claro princesa, espero que te guste- Me acomodé en mi lugar y empezamos a comer. Hablamos de todo tipo de temas durante la cena; me encantaba escucharla hablar y sobre todo cuando se trataba de arte, tenía una gran sensibilidad y encontraba en el más mínimo ser una gran belleza.

- Y tú alguna vez has pensado en tener tu propia galería?- Me dijo mientras terminaba de comer sus últimos spaghetti

- Si, me encantaría y es uno de mis principales proyectos; pero no le he puesto la suficiente atención, además me gustaría tener alguien que me ayude con todo este cuento aparte de mirar toda la parte económica y de diseño que requiere una galería. Pero de pronto por ello no había pensado mucho en eso, tenías que llegar e inspirarme para hacerla

- A mí también me encantaría tener una y ayudar a nuevos talentos, pero bueno como tú dices requiere de mucho tiempo y dinero; espero poder hacerlo en un futuro

- Pues hagámoslo; tú quieres, yo quiero, entre los dos podemos- Bella levantó una ceja y reímos- La galería; acaso en que estabas pensando señorita- Sacó la lengua mientras los colores volvían a posarse en sus mejillas

- Eres un bobo Edward, pero te quedó deliciosa la comida; muchas gracias y como dijiste, esta noche no sería lo mismo si no la estuviera compartiendo contigo

- Por nada mi amor pero espera que si hay postre

- Mmmm que bien- Me dijo mientras se mordía su labio inferior, maldita sea que sexy se veía eso en ella

- Espera aquí y no espíes

- Ok no te preocupes- Me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina y saque de la nevera un mini pastel de chocolate y vainilla con chips de chocolate y crema también de vainilla que había hecho con ayuda de Esme. Me encantaban los pasteles que ella hacía, así que me pareció una buena idea hacer uno para Bella.

**FLASH BACK**

- Hijo y para quién es este pastel, se nota que es para alguien especial porque te está quedando muy bien

- Si tu no me estuvieras ayudando no creo que estuviera quedando tan rico, gracias mamá y si, es para una mujer muy especial

- Edward estás saliendo con Tanya, te felicito hijo, ella es la mujer perfecta para ti

- No mamá, nada de eso; Tanya y yo solo somos amigos y tú bien sabes que no es de mi interés salir con ella; deja eso de estar siempre hablándome de ella además yo ya tengo mi mujer perfecta

- Tienes novia y no me había dicho Edward?

- Si mamá, tengo novia y no te había dicho porque hace relativamente poco que estamos saliendo; se llama Bella y muy pronto la traeré para que la conozcas; sé que se la van a llevar muy bien

- Esta bien, es mejor conocerla y saber con quién andas, espero que sea una buena chica y no me salgas con sorpresitas Edward Anthony Cullen

- Mamá cálmate, yo ya estoy grandecito para saber que personas me convienen y quienes no; más bien alégrate por mi y sígueme ayudando con el pastel porque estoy retrasado con unos informes de la universidad y me toca entregarlos más tarde

- Ok, deja en el horno unos 5 minutos más y ya está

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Cierra los ojos princesa, no hagas trampa- Caminé hacia el comedor ocultando el pastel con mi espalda

- Ya los cerré, dime que és mi amor

- Espera- Puse el pastelito al frente de ella y al lado una pequeña cajita con una nota que había escrito para ella- Ahora si puedes mirar- El chocolate de sus ojos brilló al ver la sorpresa

- Que lindo mi vida, gracias, se ve delicioso ese pastelito y esto?- Dijo agarrando el papelito

**BELLA POV**

- Bella: Tú eres capaz de volver una simple frase en el mejor de los cumplidos, una simple tarde en el más hermoso ocaso, un beso en algo tan mágico que sería imposible de simplificar solo con palabras... Te amo y es lo que siento y quiero sentir siempre.

Mi corazón es tuyo Bella, espero que te guste. EC- Mi corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido con cada palabra que leía, nadie nunca había hecho algo tan especial por mí. Agarré la pequeña caja y la abrí y no había nada en su interior, así que alcé la vista para ver a Edward y no estaba. Solo sentí su cálido tacto mover mi cabello hacia un lado y estaba terminando de poner algo en mi cuello; me dio un beso en la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado

- Te gustó?- Agarré la cadena que colgaba de mi cuello encontrándome con un pequeño corazón de cristal, pareciera que tuviera miles de brillantes por dentro

- No me gusto- Le dije poniendo cara de seria, el rostro de Edward cambió de una dulce sonrisa a un poema total

- Me encanto mi amor, gracias- Me lancé encima de él dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Me asustaste Bella, creí que hablabas en serio- Puso un puchero muy tierno

- Perdóname- Tomé suavemente su rostro con mis manos y nuevamente sentí sus cálidos labios rozar con los míos

- También te amo Edward- Le dije sin apartar mis labios de los suyos

- Me encanta escuchar esas palabras de esa boquita. Pero no ha terminado la cena señorita, te falta el postre- Estaba sentada en sus piernas y nos volteó quedando hacia la mesa. Empezamos a comer y en un descuido de él, unté su nariz con crema del ponqué y se vengó untándome una mejilla. Seguimos jugando así hasta que nos acabamos de comer el pastelito y de untar toda la crema

- No se vale, yo quedé más untado que tú; mira hasta el pelo lo tengo lleno de crema

- Yo también tengo el pelo lleno de crema señor Cullen, estamos a pases- Reí viendo como sacaba la lengua tratando de tocar su nariz para limpiarse

- Ven te ayudo más bien- Le di un beso en la punta de la nariz quitándole un poco de crema que tenía

- Mmm eso me gusta también tengo acá un poco- Me dijo señalando su mejilla y nuevamente le di otro besito

- Y acá- Se señaló la otra mejilla

- Y acá- Puso su dedo índice en sus labios y lamí suavemente la dulce crema que le quedaba allí

- Gracias princesa

- Por nada mi amor, dónde queda el baño para limpiarme la cara

- La puerta de la izquierda por el corredor

- Ok ya vuelvo- Me encantaba el apartamento de Edward se reflejaba todo lo que él era, habían algunos cuadros que él había pintado y eran unas verdaderas obras de arte.

Terminé de lavarme la cara con jabón ya que por la crema tenía pegajosa la piel, salí a la sala y vi como Edward ya había recogido todos los platos y estaba lavando la loza

- Ven te ayudo al menos con eso, ya has hecho mucho por mi amor

- No te preocupes, al igual ya voy a acabar, lo importante fue que te gustó lo que te hice

- Si y mucho, que horas son mi vida

- Las 12 y media

- Es muy tarde, ya me voy

- Ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas a estas horas Bella, además tu casa está un poco retirada

- No hay problema, pedimos un taxi y ya

- No señorita, cómo te vas a ir tan tarde en un taxi; si quieres yo te llevo

- No Edward, te tendrías que devolver solo y te puede pasar algo

- Entonces quédate aquí y mañana te llevo temprano a tu casa para que te cambies y luego vamos a la universidad

- Ok, me parece buena idea, ah y mira- Busqué mi bolso y saqué la camiseta- Mira tú camiseta, gracias mi amor, habría sido horrible si hubiera continuado con la otra camiseta toda manchada.

- Por nada, solo te quería ayudar; ven y te acuestas a dormir en mi cuarto porque toca despertarnos temprano y de una vez saco unas cobijas para el sofá

- No Edward, yo me acuesto aquí en el sofá, como te voy a sacar de tu cuarto, no te quiero poner más molestias

- Hoy es el día de llevarnos la contraria o qué fecha es hoy?- Reímos- No princesa tu no me molestas para nada, sencillamente tú te duermes en mi cama y yo aquí no hay problema

- No, más bien nos acostamos juntos en tu cama y no hay más peleas te parece?- Le dije mientras le robaba un besito

- Ok mi amor, vamos- Si el apartamento de Edward era hermoso, su cuarto lo describía perfectamente; era todo blanco y tenía varias pinturas en la paredes, en el centro estaba su cama totalmente negra y había un escritorio, una mesa de noche, un fantástico plasma y por supuesto un caballete con varios lienzos- Sigue y acomódate voy a traer una cobija porque está haciendo mucho frío- Seguí observando cada lugar de su cuarto, todo está muy organizado y su perfume estaba impregnado en cada parte. Tenía retratos pequeños de su familia, pude distinguir al doctor Cullen y a Emmet, los seguía una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y un color de ojos iguales que los de Edward, me imaginaba que era su madre

- Que ves princesa?

- Tus pinturas son excelentes Edward, ella es tu mamá?

- Si es Esme, ese lo hice hace poco, como dos meses, y cómo sabes que es mi mamá

- Por la mirada, tienen los mismos ojos

- Si, eso nos lo dice todo el mundo, pero mis ojitos son más lindos que los de ella- Reímos

- Vanidoso- Había una almohada cerca y se la tiré

- No más batallas, mañana seguimos, mira ponte esto como pijama, porque así con ropa no descansas bien- Me pasó una pantaloneta y una camisa blanca parecida a la que me había dado esta mañana- Ven rápido que está haciendo mucho frio

- Gracias mi amor, ya vuelvo- Entré nuevamente a el baño y me cambie la ropa por la que Edward me había pasado, definitivamente iba a quedar oliendo toda a él. Entré despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido al cuarto de Edward por si ya estaba dormido, me acosté a su lado y le di un besito en los labios

- Hasta mañana mi amor- Susurré sobre sus labios

- Te demoraste mucho princesa- Abrió un poco sus ojitos y me abrazó por la cintura- Que descanses

- Lo mismo mi vida, oye Edward cuando vas a hacerme un retrato a mi

- Cuando quieras, estaría encantando de plasmar tanta belleza- Tomó suavemente mi cara con sus manos y comenzó a devorar lentamente mis labios con la dulzura y pasión que siempre tenía

- Te amo mi vida

- Y yo a ti- Le dije acurrucándome en su pecho y abrazándolo, no tardamos nada en quedarnos dormidos

...

**EDWARD POV**

- Buenos días, despiértate dormilón- Sentía miles de besos en mi cara y un dulce olor a fresas que me encantaba

- Creo que voy a invitarte a cenar todas las noches, para que así se te haga tarde, te quedes y me despiertes todas las mañanas con besos- Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un ángel, mi ángel; tenía el cabello húmedo y una hermosa sonrisa, la luz del sol entraba por el ventanal y hacía brillar aún más el chocolate de sus ojos

- Buena idea señor Cullen, pero mejor levántate ya porque se nos está haciendo tarde- Me senté y Bella puso en mis piernas una bandeja con café, pan, jugo y fruta

- Que rico se ve esto, gracias Bella, no debiste molestarte

- Por nada, no fue ninguna molestia; espero que te guste- Se sentó a mi lado y me regaló un dulce beso

- Y tu desayuno?

- Ya comí, solo me falta el café que lo dejé en la cocina, ya vengo- Se fue caminando hasta salir del cuarto dejándome ver esas largas y blancas piernas y qué decir de su bien formado trasero que me encantaba; Bella me estaba poniendo mal, muy mal

- Si te gustó?- Me preguntó en cuanto volvió de la cocina y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado

- Claro mi amor, está muy rico; que horas son?

- Las siete, báñate rápido mientras me termino de cambiar

- Ok mi vida ya salgo- Entré a la ducha y me di un rápido baño con agua fría, agarré una toalla y salí a buscar mi ropa. Bella se encontraba sin camiseta y terminando de abrochar su sostén, estaba fascinado mirando las curvas de su cuerpo y la delicada piel de su espalda cuando se volteó, en ese momento odie su sujetador por no dejarme ver lo que quería ver

- Me pasas mi camiseta está ahí a tu lado- Volví a la realidad mientras le alcanzaba lo que me pidió y buscaba ropa para ponerme; su cálida mano se posó en mi fría espalda y empezó a deslizarla suavemente

- Me gusta mucho como te ves con esa chaqueta negra

- Entonces me la voy a poner hoy solo para ti- Me giré y deslicé mi pulgar por sus labios y la besé, dejando en cada beso todo el amor que sentía por ella

- Te amo

- Me encanta escuchar eso de tus labios, yo también te amo Bella- La tomé firmemente y la alcé un poco para probar sus labios mientras ella envolvía mi cintura con sus piernas. Profundicé más el beso sin que mi lengua pidiera permiso y con la suya empezamos la más dulce de las batallas. Sus manos viajaban por toda mi espalda haciéndome estremecer con su contacto y las pocas gotas de agua que resbalaban fueron desapareciendo por el aumento de mi temperatura. Su olor, el latir de su corazón, la fina textura de su piel y el sabor de sus besos me fascinaban y quería estar perdido en ellos para toda mi vida.

- Edward, hermano ¿donde estás?- Se abrió la puerta y Emmet y Rosalie entraron, maldita sea no sabían que era la privacidad?. Bella se bajó rápidamente y me abrazó mientras sus mejillas se seguían tiñendo más de rojo

- Uy perdón hermanito, creí que ya te habías ido; sigan con lo suyo que solo vinimos a recoger unas cosas- Dijo Emmet muy chistosito

- Rosalie

- Hola Bella, con que mi cuñadito era tu enamorado, mira las coincidencias, pero me alegra mucho de que estés aquí- Las dos se abrasaron como si fueran viejas amigas

- Un momento y ustedes de dónde se conocen?

- Si yo tengo la misma pregunta- Emmet cómo raro metiéndose en todo

- Rose es una amiga de la universidad de Alice y que día nos conocimos y también nos hicimos amigas

- Si, es la hermana de la chica que le gustó a Jasper, te acuerdas que te había contado osito?- No pude de la risa al escuchar "osito", se oía muy raro para el súper hombre que decía ser mi hermano

- De que te ríes Eddie, más bien vamos mi amor y dejémoslos solitos

- Nos hablamos Bella, creo que más tarde pasó por tu casa

- Ok Rose, adiós- Se volvieron a abrazar mientras que Emmet y yo nos mirábamos con cara de venganza

- Chao osito- Le lancé una almohada a Emmet

- Muérete Eddie

- Edward termínate de cambiar mi amor, ahora si no vamos a alcanzar a llegar a tiempo

- Ok- Dije con cara triste- No me demoro

- Apúrate- Me lanzó un beso antes de que saliera de la habitación

* * *

Hola a todos :D

Bueno primero que todo espero que les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo y en general la historia. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que la leen y a Cherry, Pilar y Diane que me han deja sus reviews :)

Espero que sigan muy pendientes de la historia, ya que lo que viene ahora en adelante es muy bueno :) Estoy muy emocionada escribiendo la historia de estos dos pintores enamorados.

Abrazos y besos desde Colombia. July


End file.
